Le voisin d'en face
by Cyanarc-en-ciel
Summary: Ondine et Sacha sont deux jeunes adultes un peu solitaires qui dialoguent sur Internet. Sans le savoir, ils se rencontrent dans la vraie vie et entament une romance. Le destin réserve parfois bien des surprises...*Abandonnée*
1. Faisons connaissance

_Amis du jour, bonjour ! (et bonsoir à ceux du soir)_

_Je vous présente ma nouvelle fiction, qui sera assez courte puisqu'elle ne compte que six chapitres (j'ai découpé la trame en six chapitres). C'est un UA, où les Pokémon n'existent pas. En fait, on peut dire que cette histoire se passe dans notre "monde" à nous, si je puis dire. Les noms des villes et des lieux sont bien évidemment tirés de l'anime. Normalement, il ne devrait rien avoir de trop choquant, mis à part quelques gros mots éparpillés ici et là, mais rien de bien extraordinaire non plus._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Bonne lecture !_

_PS : Pokémon et tout ce qui va avec ne m'appartient pas (malheureusement)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Faisons connaissance<strong>

**.**

**.**

[17:54:23] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Jeu 07 Oct. 2010 - 17:54**

[17:54:58] **Aquamarine **: Bonsoir

[17:56:30] **Aquamarine **: Je suis une fille et je recherche des gens sympas pour discuter. Dragueurs s'abstenir !

[17:59:51] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ha, ha, ha ! C'est justement si tu veux te faire draguer qu'il faut mettre des messages comme ça, débutante !

[18:02:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Apparemment, tu t'y connais, blanc-bec. T'es une fille ou un garçon ?

[18:02:34] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Devine !

[18:03:08] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Pour être aussi con, tu dois être un mec.

[18:03:22] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Sexiste !

[18:03:45] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Dragueur à la manque !

[18:04:01] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté le Jeu 07 Oct. 2010 - 18:04**

[18:04:34] **Salade10 **: Elle est susceptible, celle-là.

**.**

**.**

Ondine cliqua rageusement sur la croix rouge pour fermer la fenêtre du chat. Sa première expérience sur ces fichus réseaux sociaux ne s'était pas passée comme elle se l'était imaginée. Il avait que fallu que ce connard, ce-ce…Salade10 vienne tout gâcher ! Et puis, c'était quoi ce pseudo à la con ? ! Il devait pas être fin, celui-ci, sûrement un ado boutonneux que ses hormones travaillaient ! La jeune femme éteignit son PC, boudeuse. Pour ce soir, fini Internet ! Elle reviendrait quand elle serait calmée…

Elle allait manger un morceau, lire un bon livre, et ensuite, dodo ! Demain, elle bossait de bonne heure, et si elle arrivait au boulot avec la tête du cadavre fraîchement déterré, ça allait pas le faire.

Le lendemain, c'était vendredi, et la jeune fille se réveilla à sept heures et demie pour aller travailler. Elle avait un emploi à la supérette en bas de son immeuble et commençait à neuf heures tapante. Elle se leva pour manger un morceau, encore dans le coaltar.

Traînaillant, elle se fit un café au lait et se beurra une tartine, avant de se laisser tomber sur l'unique chaise disponible de sa minuscule cuisine. Mollement, elle entama son petit-déjeuner, de toute façon, elle avait le temps.

Aux environs de huit heures et quart, elle entendit des pas lourds dans l'escalier, puis la porte de l'appartement en face du sien claqua. Ondine savait que son voisin de pallier était un homme, son nom était Monsieur Ketchum, mais elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu. Depuis quatre jours qu'elle avait emménagé, elle savait que la journée, il ne sortait pas de chez lui, et qu'il partait tous les soirs vers dix-neuf heures trente, avant de rentrer le matin vers huit heures et quart.

Ou il avait un emploi de nuit, ou c'était un fils à papa qui ne travaillait pas et passait ses nuits à s'amuser. De toute façon, la jeune femme s'en fichait. Elle connaissait ces détails parce qu'il claquait la porte toujours aux mêmes heures et qu'elle l'entendait, sans plus.

L'appel du chocolat s'éveilla en elle et elle oublia son voisin dont elle se foutait royalement pour fouiller ses placards à la recherche de la plaque qu'elle avait entamé la veille au soir. Elle allait en croquer un bout avant de partir se doucher et s'habiller pour aller bosser.

**.**

**.**

[17:51:12] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Ven 08 Oct. 2010 - 17:51**

[17:51:47] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tiens, v'là la sexiste

[17:52:03] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tiens, v'là le no-life

[17:52:07] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Méchante !

[17:52:12] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : A ton service.

[18:08:17] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Dis, tu t'appelles comment ?

[18:08:34] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ça te regarde pas.

[18:03:36] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Roh.

[18:03:39] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'es pas drôle.

[18:03:44] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'es une vilaine, affreuse rabat-joie !

[18:03:48] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : T'as quel âge ?

[18:04:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Pourquoi ?

[18:04:33] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : J'ai l'impression de parler à un môme de quinze ans…

[18:06:22] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je te dis mon âge si tu me dis le tien.

[18:06:23] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : …

[18:06:25] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Héhé

[18:07:01] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : C'est un bon deal. Toi le premier.

[18:07:04] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'ai 23 ans.

[18:07:13] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Pas possible ! ! !

[18:07:28] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Quoi, y a un problème ?

[18:08:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Immature comme tu l'es, tu peux pas avoir le même âge que moi.

[18:08:20] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'as pensé que c'est p't'ête toi qui est coincée ?

[18:08:50] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Pauvre con.

[18:09:01] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : A ton service

[18:09:26] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Sérieux, j'arrête de causer avec toi. J'vais choper un infarctus.

[18:09:57] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ce serait bien la première fois que j'arriverai à tuer quelqu'un en étant chiant. Si tu réalises ce rêve, je te bénirais.

[18:10:14] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Non, mais tu t'entends ? !

[18:10:16] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ouaip.

[18:10:20] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté le Ven 08 Oct. 2010 - 18:10**

[18:10:49] **Salade10 **: J'ai encore réussi, suis trop fort.

**.**

**.**

Encore ce foutu connard. Ondine aimerait bien l'avoir sous la main qu'elle puisse l'étrangler, celui-là. Il devait sûrement faire partie de cette catégorie de personnes qui aiment emmerder leur monde. Pourquoi il venait la faire chier elle, hein ? Il pouvait pas continuer à faire chier les autres et lui foutre la paix ? !

La jeune femme savait que c'était égoïste de sa part, mais elle repoussa bien vite cette idée. Pourquoi elle serait la seule à supporter les abrutis, hein ? Elle avait suffisamment donné avec son ex-petit ami, cet imbécile de Rudy. Il avait cru pouvoir régir sa vie, et bah, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne ! Elle avait beaucoup accepté de lui, supporté ses défauts, ses crises de jalousie, mais elle-même n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, c'était insupportable !

C'est pour ça qu'elle avait quitté sa grande maison familiale d'Azuria pour ce petit appartement à Safrania. Elle n'était pas trop loin de chez elle, mais suffisamment pour être libre, et cela lui apportait une bouffée d'air frais. Bien sûr, sa vie était un peu monotone, mais elle n'était pas la seule à travailler et rentrer chez elle le soir.

Il lui arrivait parfois de souhaiter de la compagnie, et songeait à se procurer un chat. Elle rigola en pensant au vieux cliché qui laissait entendre que seules les vieilles filles acariâtres vivaient seules avec un chat. Elle n'en était pas encore là, et espérait bien trouver un petit ami prochainement. Quand elle aurait un peu de temps pour sortir bien sûr, et ça n'allait pas être pour tout de suite.

Avant toute autre chose, elle devait finir d'emménager, les cartons envahissaient un peu son espace vital.

**.**

**.**

[17:50:12] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Sam 09 Oct. 2010 - 17:50**

[17:50:47] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Salut

[17:56:16] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Salut

[17:58:09] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Hé, je t'ai dit salut.

[18:00:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu pourrais répondre au moins !

[18:03:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je vois, t'as décidé de m'ignorer, hein ? Mauvaise décision

[18:04:02] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et si tu m'oubliais ?

[18:04:12] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Aucun risque

[18:07:46] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et pourquoi ça, je te prie ?

[18:08:17] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'aime trop les filles avec du caractère comme toi

[18:08:34] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Moi, j'aime pas les connards envahissants comme toi

[18:09:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'as de la répartie, j'aime ça

[18:09:20] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : On dirait un vieux pervers…

[18:09:56] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mouais, pas faux. Beurk, je suis encore si jeune !

[18:10:31] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : T'es pas décidé à me foutre la paix, hein ?

[18:12:09] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je te sens résignée. Cool, alors tu veux bien me parler à nouveau ?

[18:12:39] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et je fais quoi, là, d'après toi ?

[18:13:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Pas faux. Alors, comment ça va ?

[18:13:22] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Question purement rhétorique. Je devrais dire que ça va, je suppose ?

[18:13:46] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : En général, c'est la réponse qu'on attend, en effet.

[18:14:01] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Alors, ça va.

[18:14:03] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Moi aussi.

[18:14:14] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je te l'ai pas demandé.

[18:15:09] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mais comme je suppose que tu n'as pas l'intention de le faire, je réponds tout seul

[18:15:38] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'es pas gentille avec moi.

[18:15:58] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je me rappelle que tu ne l'as pas été non plus

[18:16:04] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Bref, j'vais y aller

[18:16:40] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'ai rien dit.

[18:18:09] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : C'est pas toi. Mes potes se sont décidés à me sortir aujourd'hui, on va au fast-food puis en boîte. Ils viennent me chercher dans pas longtemps, je dois me préparer.

[18:18:27] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est la plus longue phrase que tu m'as jamais sorti

[18:18:56] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Peut-être. Je sais pas. A plus.

[18:10:03] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : A plus. Amuse-toi bien.

[18:10:29] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté le Sam 09 Oct. 2010 - 18:10**

**.**

**.**

Ondine éteignit son PC et s'étira. Elle était un peu surprise du brusque revers de situation. Elle avait réussi à se « réconcilier » avec Salade10 et discuter avec lui sans qu'il l'énerve trop. Elle en était même à penser qu'il était plutôt rigolo quand il n'était pas con.

Dix-huit heures douze. Si elle voulait être prête quand Drew et Harley arriveraient, il allait falloir qu'elle cravache un peu. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient du genre très ponctuels, et elle savait que s'ils avaient prévu d'arriver à dix-neuf heures, ils arriveraient pile poil à dix-neuf heures.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ils s'étaient mis en tête de l'emmener en boite, ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas fan de ce genre d'endroits. D'ailleurs, eux non plus n'aimaient pas trop ça. Ils se seraient contentés du fast-food, elle en aurait été très heureuse. Elle les connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'ils devaient avoir une idée derrière la tête, mais elle serait bien en peine de savoir quoi.

Remettant à plus tard ses interrogations, elle se leva et s'enferma à la salle de bains.

Dix-neuf heures tapantes…

Trois coups brefs retentirent à la porte d'entrée. Ondine, habillée d'une jolie petite robe bleue marine à bretelles et de ballerines assorties ouvrit. Devant la porte se tenait ses meilleurs amis, Drew et Harley.

Drew était âgé de deux ans de moins qu'elle, et faisait des études en architecture. Pas très grand, tout en finesse, il avait un beau visage androgyne mais néanmoins adorable et de grands yeux verts qui en faisaient craquer plus d'une. Ondine et lui se connaissaient depuis toujours, leurs parents étaient amis bien avant qu'ils naissent et ils s'étaient toujours bien entendus.

Harley, quand à lui, avait quatre de plus qu'Ondine et était un styliste qui commençait à se faire un nom dans le milieu. Grand de taille et aussi peu musclé que Drew, il avait de longs cheveux violet bouclés dont il prenait un soin maniaque. Ils s'étaient connus au lycée, quand il était pion et avait commencé par draguer le pauvre Drew, tout juste âgé de seize ans à cette époque. L'adolescent avait vite fait comprendre au surveillant qu'il n'était pas attiré par les hommes, et qu'il ferait mieux de le lâcher s'il ne voulait pas qu'il le dénonce pour détournement de mineurs.

Malgré ce début plutôt froid, ils avaient quand même fini par réussir à s'entendre et tous trois formaient désormais un trio de potes très unis, malgré leurs différences de caractère. Autant Drew était silencieux et réservé, qu'Ondine explosive et Harley bavard ainsi que totalement excentrique, mais ils se plaisaient à dire que c'était justement ça qui faisaient qu'ils s'adoraient.

- Les gars ! S'exclama la jeune femme en leur sautant au cou.

- Ondine, ma chériiiiie ! S'extasia Harley. Tu es en beauté, ce soir !

- Merci.

- Comment tu vas, la folle ? Ricana Drew.

- Aussi bien que possible, espèce de miniature.

- Tu nous offres un veeeeeeeeerre, chérie ? Réclama Harley.

Ondine s'effaça pour qu'ils entrent et referma la porte.

- Juste du soda alors, parce que vous allez suffisamment boire ce soir. Autant commencer sobre.

- Je ne bois pas, rétorqua Drew. Mais j'admets qu'il faut surveiller la sauterelle, là.

Harley éclata de rire et agita la main d'un geste désinvolte.

- Allons, alloooons, chéri, il faut bien s'amuser dans la vie. Tu es trooooop coincé, c'est pour ça que tu es encore pu…

- Ah, ça va, je te prie ! ! Rugit son ami en devenant écarlate.

Ondine pouffa en leur servant un verre et les examina. Ils étaient tous les deux beaux, très beaux, peut-être même un peu trop pour leur propre bien. Ce soir, ils allaient faire des ravages, autant Drew avec son style classique : chemise blanche sans le moindre pli et jean clair, que Harley avait son costume rose étincelant façon disco.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant ledit costume.

- Je l'ai _fait_, ma chérie ! Répondit Harley avec emphase. C'était l'illumination, le summum de mon art créatif ! Coudre un modèle aussi merveilleuuuuuuux, aussi chatoyant a fait de moi le plus heureux des hoooooommes ! C'est le clou de ma nouvelle collection, je suis certain que tous les VIP vont se l'aaaaaarracher !

- Moi, j'attends surtout de voir la tête des gens au fast-food, marmotta Drew.

Ondine explosa de rire. Avec Harley, impossible de s'ennuyer, et les remarques blasées du cadet ajoutait encore plus au charme. Tous trois burent leur soda en discutant des dernières nouvelles, puis à dix-neuf heures trente, Harley se leva en claquant des mains.

- Je voudrais pas vous presser, mes petits choux, mais je commence à avoir faim, moi ! Allons-y, vous voulez bien ?

- Oui.

- On y va ! S'exclama joyeusement Ondine.

En riant et se disputant pour de faux, les trois amis montèrent dans la voiture de Drew, mangèrent un morceau au fast-food, puis vers vingt-et-une heure, se rendirent à la boite la plus connue de Safrania, le _Léviator Déchaîné_.

- Alleeeeeeeez ! Lança Harley, excité comme une puce. C'est parti pour une soirée de drague d'eeeeeeeenfer !

Ondine et Drew levèrent les yeux au ciel. Le styliste les attrapa chacun par un bras et leur adressa un sourire carnassier.

- Mes petits choux, pensez pas vous en tirer par une pirouette, cette fois ! Je compte bien vous dégoter de beaux mâles pour passer la soirée ailleurs que dans un coin ! Enfin, une belle femme pour Drew, mais ça revient au même !

- Non, Harley ! Protesta Drew. Je suis assez grand pour trouver une fille tout seul !

- Mouais, on dit ça.

Et le jeune homme les entraîna avec lui sur la piste de danse.

**.**

**.**

Il était tard, et Ondine dansait presque sans s'arrêter depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Il faut dire qu'Harley travaillait bien, et qu'il lui trouvait toujours un nouveau cavalier dès qu'elle finissait une danse avec un autre.

La jeune femme commençait à saturer, et cherchait un moyen pour filer se reposer sur un des canapés disponibles sans que son ami le remarque. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et constata qu'ils semblait très occupé par un beau blond pour faire attention à elle. Drew dansait avec une fille châtain non loin, et il semblait absorbé dans sa discussion avec elle. La rouquine en profita pour aller s'asseoir, après avoir commandé un cocktail.

- Pfou…soupira-t-elle en étendant ses jambes douloureuses.

Heureusement qu'elle avait pris des ballerines. Elle se doutait bien qu'Harley lui ferait un coup comme celui-là. Son ami lui donnait toujours des tas de raisons pour l'étrangler, il avait de la chance qu'elle l'aime autant…

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

Ondine leva ses yeux turquoise. Un jeune homme de son âge était planté devant elle, un verre à la main, avec un sourire timide.

- Heu…Oui, oui…

Elle se poussa et le garçon s'assit en poussant un soupir. Il tournicota l'ombrelle de son verre et regarda Ondine.

- T'es sûre que je te dérange pas ?

- Non, non…T'inquiète.

Le silence retomba, un peu gêné.

- Merci, au fait. Ma meilleure amie ne m'a pas laissé souffler depuis qu'on est arrivés, je suis content de pouvoir m'asseoir un peu…

- On est dans la même situation…sourit la jeune femme. Sauf que moi, c'est mon meilleur ami qui est en cause.

- Je m'appelle Sacha. Et toi ?

- Ondine.

- Oh, c'est joli comme nom.

Elle se sentit rougir, flattée.

- Merci.

Sacha étendit ses jambes en fouillant la salle du regard.

- Tiens, c'est elle. La petite brune avec le haut rouge. On peut pas la louper.

Ondine regarda à son tour et aperçut la fille qui dansait avec Drew.

- Oh, fit-elle, surprise. Elle est avec Drew, un de mes deux meilleurs amis.

- Vraiment ? Il est sympa ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour ta copine ?

- Non. Je crois qu'elle a suffisamment de caractère pour faire face toute seule à un plan drague.

Ondine sourit et chercha Harley des yeux. Elle n'eut pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort, car le costume du garçon détonait dans la petite boite. Elle le désigna du menton.

- Je suis aussi venue avec lui.

Sacha s'étouffa à moitié avec la gorgée qu'il venait de boire.

- Ah ouais. Il est…

- Excentrique ? Voyant ? Complètement taré ? Oui, il est tout ça et bien plus encore.

Ondine sourit pendant que Sacha reluquait Harley avec des yeux ronds.

- Sa tête me dit quelque chose, finit-il par dire. Où est-ce que j'ai déjà vu ce gars ?

- Il est styliste au _Cacturne Chic_, révéla Ondine. Ses créations et son visage sont souvent en couverture de ce magazine.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça, Flora lit ce bouquin.

- Flora ?

- La fille que je t'ai montré.

La glace était rompue, elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas duré bien longtemps. Sacha et Ondine discutèrent amicalement pendant un bout de temps. Drew et la dénommée Flora finirent par les rejoindre, visiblement, ces deux-là s'entendaient bien et ils discutèrent à quatre jusqu'à ce qu'Harley vienne les trouver de son pas bondissant.

- Mes chériiiis ! Lança-t-il. C'est pas que je m'ennuie, mais demain, je dois me lever de bonne heure, et il est déjà siiiii tard ! ! Je suis désolé de vous séparer d'une si chaaaaarmante compagnie, mais je voudrais bien que tu me ramènes Drew, mon petit cœur !

Un peu déçus, Ondine et Drew acquiescèrent néanmoins. Harley avait été charmant des les inviter à cette soirée, et ils ne tenaient pas à l'embêter en faisant un caprice. Ils dirent au revoir à Sacha et Flora et s'en allèrent.

**.**

**.**

[17:49:46] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Dim 10 Oct. 2010 - 17:49**

[17:49:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Salut !

[17:50:03] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Alors, comment s'est passé ta soirée ?

[17:50:38] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Magnifique. Je me suis bien amusée.

[17:51:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'as rencontré quelqu'un ?

[17:51:10] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je crois que ça te regarde pas.

[17:51:30] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Vilaine cachottière. T'as déjà un petit ami peut-être ?

[17:51:55] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je te trouve bien curieux.

[17:52:19] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi. Mais je peux répondre aux questions que je te pose, si tu veux.

[17:52:40] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Bah, pourquoi pas ? Mais rien de trop personnel, hein ?

[17:54:36] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Promis. Bon…Je sais que t'es une fille, que t'as 23 ans…T'as un petit ami ?

[17:54:45] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Non.

[17:55:01] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Moi non plus. T'en as déjà eu ?

[17:55:04] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Oui.

[17:55:22] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Moi aussi. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire dans la vie ? Tu sais, tes loisirs…

[17:55:58] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : J'ai l'impression de subir un interrogatoire. Tu serais pas flic, par hasard ?

[17:56:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Même pas. Alors, tes loisirs ?

[17:56:16] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : J'aime lire, écouter de la musique, faire la cuisine aussi.

[17:56:24] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu sais cuisiner ?

[17:57:55] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ouaip. Je vis seule, et quand j'en ai eu marre de bouffer des trucs mauvais, j'ai commencé à m'appliquer.

[17:58:03] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Haha. Moi je sais cuire le riz et les pâtes, c'est déjà pas mal.

[17:58:19] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ah ouais, et je fais des croque-monsieur aussi.

[17:58:58] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : J'ai faim, du coup

[17:59:17] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Haha, ça me fait le coup moi aussi, quand je me mets à parler de bouffe.

[17:59:51] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je vais manger, de toute façon, le temps que je prépare quelque chose, ce sera l'heure.

[18:00:20] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ok. A demain ?

[18:00:40] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Probablement.

[18:01:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Alors, à demain.

[18:02:09] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté le Dim 10 Oct. 2010 - 18:02**

**.**

**.**

Ondine ferma la fenêtre de dialogue et partit à la cuisine. Le dimanche soir, elle avait l'habitude de se préparer un repas un peu plus festif qu'en semaine, et elle se demandait ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire. Comme elle l'avait dit à Salade10, quand elle en avait eu marre de toujours manger la même chose ou de carboniser ses repas, elle s'était mise à s'appliquer à la cuisine. Le résultat avait été, à sa grande surprise et celui de ses proches, étonnamment réussi. Et du coup, ses meilleurs amis et ses sœurs aimaient bien manger ce qu'elle faisait. D'ailleurs, qu'elle habite seule obligeait maintenant ses sœurs à se faire leur mangeaille elles-mêmes. Plus question de compter sur elle, désormais !

En fouinant dans son réfrigérateur, Ondine découvrit de quoi se préparer une quiche aux poireaux. Elle était ravie et s'attela à la tâche. Et elle en garderait un morceau pour Harley et Drew pour les remercier de la soirée de la veille.

La jeune femme pensa aux croque-monsieur et à Salade10, et ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Finalement, il était pas si mal que ça, quand on le connaissait mieux, ce Salade10.

Même si son pseudo restait totalement con.


	2. Le client de la supérette

_Amis du jour, bonjour ! Et bonsoir aux amis du soir !_

_Voici tout nouveau tout beau, le second chapitre du Voisin d'en face. Je me suis particulièrement amusée à l'écrire, surtout le passage où j'inclus Harley. J'adore ce type, c'est un vrai salaud, mais il est tellement à fond sur sa petite personne qu'il est devient tordant. J'ai un peu (beaucoup ?) accentué son côté déjanté, je crains qu'une chose, c'est que ça fasse "trop" du coup. En tout cas, j'espère sincérement que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p )_

_Réponse aux reviews..._

_**Walpernok :** Merci de ton commentaire, je suis contente que le début de ma fic te plaise. J'espère que la suite continueras dans cette voie._

_**Temi-chou :** Comme je te l'ai promis, voici le second chapitre ! En espérant qu'il te plaise (je verse un peu dans la guimauve, mais c'était trop tentant...) Et vive les salades !_

_A bientôt pour la prochain chapitre !_

_Amicalement, Cyana_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Le client de la supérette<strong>

Le lundi matin, Ondine se réveilla comme d'habitude à sept heures et demie, prit son petit-déjeuner et une douche avant de s'habiller. Elle guettait le claquement de porte du voisin d'en face, mais il ne vint pas et elle l'oublia rapidement.

Elle commença à neuf heures et passa un moment à la caisse, avant de passer au rayonnage vers onze heures. Un de ses collègues lui avait amené une palette de boites de conserve et elle s'appliqua à l'installer le plus vite possible pour ne pas déranger les clients.

- Tiens ?

Une voix qui n'était pas totalement étrangère à la jeune femme retentit dans son dos. Délaissant ses boites, elle se retourna pour jeter un coup d'œil curieux à celui qui semblait l'avoir interpellée. Elle croisa un regard noisette qu'elle avait déjà vu, des cheveux noirs en bataille, un sourire un peu timide…

- Tu es…le garçon du Léviator Déchaîné ? Sacha ?

- Salut Ondine. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

La rouquine se leva.

- C'est ici que je bosse. Et je te retourne la question.

- Je viens faire mes courses.

Ondine fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu habites dans le coin ?

- Oui, répondit le garçon avec un sourire. Je vis dans l'immeuble juste en face, là.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas.

- Bah ça, moi aussi, c'est dingue.

- Tu vis ici ? S'étonna Sacha. Je t'ai jamais vue avant. Tu serais pas la nouvelle du troisième, Williams ?

- Si c'est moi…

- Tu sais quoi ? Gloussa Sacha. Je suis ton voisin de pallier !

- Sérieux ? !

- Oui. C'est incroyable, j'aurai jamais pensé ça en te rencontrant samedi soir.

- Bah, moi non plus, lâcha Ondine, éberluée.

Ils se sourirent de concert, plutôt heureux de cette coïncidence. Ils avaient bien aimés discuter ensemble en discothèque.

- Bon…lança Sacha. Je suis un peu embêté de te laisser comme ça, mais je vais finir mes courses et rentrer. Heu…si tu travailles ici, on se reverra sûrement.

- Vu qu'on est voisins, on se reverra forcément, oui, acquiesça la jeune femme.

- Bon…Salut, alors.

- Salut.

Avec un dernier sourire timide, Sacha repartit et Ondine se remit à ranger ses boites.

**.**

**.**

[17:51:43] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Lun 11 Oct. 2010 - 17:51**

[17:51:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Yop

[17:52:10] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Hier, tu m'as pas parlé de tes loisirs à toi

[17:52:21] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Eh bah, tu démarres en force.

[17:52:48] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Allez quoi, je t'ai répondu, moi.

[17:53:13] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu serais pas en train de me faire un caprice ?

[17:53:27] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Précisément. Allez, dis.

[17:54:02] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Bah, je fais pas grand-chose. Je dors, je regarde la télé, je surfe sur internet. Je suis un geek, et j'assume.

[17:54:10] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je l'avais remarqué.

[17:54:49] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mais il m'arrive de sortir avec des amis quand j'arrive à les voir. On a des horaires pas trop compatibles…

[17:55:03] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ne te justifie pas, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie.

[17:55:14] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : En plus, je crois que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un

[17:55:28] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ah ouais ? Moi aussi.

[17:55:37] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Hé ? C'est peut-être moi ?

[17:56:03] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Impossible. Le garçon que j'ai rencontré est timide et gentil. Rien à voir avec toi.

[17:56:32] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je te retourne le compliment. La fille que j'ai vu est beaucoup plus douce que la furie que tu sembles être.

[17:56:56] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je t'emmerde.

[17:57:08] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est toi qui a commencé.

[17:57:13] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Pour une fois.

[17:57:21] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'avoue

[17:58:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Comme quoi, ton caractère de chieur commence à déteindre sur moi.

[17:58:31] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Vrai ? Je suis content alors. On va embêter les autres à deux.

[17:58:58] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Hors de question, tu te débrouilles tout seul !

[17:59:51] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'que tu peux être rabat-joie…

[18:00:04] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : De toute façon, j'y vais.

[18:00:16] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Déjà ?

[18:00:39] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : J'ai commencé un roman que je voudrais bien finir.

[18:01:01] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu veux dire que tu préfères un bouquin à ma glorieuse compagnie ? Je suis choqué.

[18:01:19] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et modeste avec ça.

[18:01:45] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je laisse la modestie au commun des mortels.

[18:02:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu es désespérant.

[18:02:08] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Hé, hé

[18:02:13] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : A plus.

[18:02:15] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté le Lun 11 Oct. 2010 - 18:02**

**.**

**.**

Sitôt Ondine déconnectée, le téléphone sonna. La jeune femme se leva pour décrocher.

- Allô ?

- C'est moi.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne pour être aussi laconique dans son entourage, et elle connaissait sa voix par cœur.

- Drew ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Plutôt bien. Je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Ça va, toi ?

- Magnifiquement bien ! Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé à la supérette !

- Celle où tu travailles ?

- Oui !

- Non, je devines pas. Tu me dis ?

- Tu te rappelles la petite brune avec qui tu as dansé toute la soirée ? Et son ami, le brun ?

- Sacha et Flora ? Bien entendu.

- Sacha habite dans le même immeuble que moi. La porte juste en face !

Il y eut un silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Drew ?

- Oui, oui, s'cuse. Ça m'a surpris. Tu as l'intention de le revoir ?

- Ben, je sais pas. Je le trouve sympa, et il est mignon…

- Ça veut dire oui.

Ondine rougit et se dandina.

- Peut-être. Il me plaît bien.

- J'en suis ravi, et pas seulement parce que ce gars à l'air bien et que tu as besoin de quelqu'un comme lui pour oublier ce taré de Rudy.

- Pourquoi alors ?

- Tu sais, Flora…

- Elle te plaît ! J'en étais sûre ! !

- En fait, on a échangé nos numéros samedi, et on comptait se revoir prochainement…

- Ouaaah ! Ce que je suis contente !

- Euh, c'est pas extraordinaire…

Ondine imaginait très bien son ami rougissant avec une moue boudeuse, et tripotant le bout de sa chemise, comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Elle sourit avec tendresse, il était si gentil, il méritait de trouver quelqu'un de bien rien que pour lui.

- Si, ça l'est pour moi, déclara-t-elle. Parce que tu es comme mon petit frère, et que ton bonheur ou ton malheur sont aussi les miens.

- Oulà, tu verses dans le sentimental, là, plaisanta le garçon.

- Profite bien, t'es une des rares personnes qui voient cet aspect-là de ma personnalité.

- Et j'en suis honoré. Bref, si tout va bien pour toi, je suis rassuré.

- Tu t'inquiétais ?

- Bah, entre ta rupture et le déménagement, tu as subi pas mal de trucs dernièrement. C'est pour ça qu'Harley et moi, on t'a emmené danser samedi soir. On espérait te changer un peu les idées.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Ondine et elle resserra sa prise sur le combiné.

- Drew…merci, murmura-t-elle.

- Bah, c'est rien. Tu en fais autant pour nous.

- Merci quand même.

- De rien. Bon, je vais te laisser, j'ai un projet à rendre bientôt, et je dois travailler dessus. Je te rappelle bientôt, ok ?

- Pas de souci. Travaille bien et n'oublie pas de manger équilibré.

- Oui, maman, ironisa Drew.

Ondine éclata de rire et les deux amis raccrochèrent de concert. La jeune femme était ravie de la bonne nouvelle qu'elle avait appris, et souhaita de tout cœur que l'histoire entre Drew et Flora fonctionne.

**.**

**.**

Le mardi, Ondine était à la caisse quand elle vit arriver un Sacha tout sourire, armé d'une plaquette de beurre. Il était onze heures, le magasin était bondé et sa caisse ne désemplissait pas, mais le jeune homme attendit patiemment pour passer devant elle. Pourtant, il aurait pu passer à d'autres caisses, ce qui aurait été plus rapide, surtout qu'il n'avait qu'un article. Ondine se sentit flattée qu'il attende autant juste pour venir lui parler.

- Hier, j'avais oublié ça, lui confia-t-il en désignant la plaquette de beurre qu'il avait acheté.

- C'est ennuyeux.

- Surtout quand on veut faire cuire des pâtes, qui sont une des rares choses que j'arrive à faire correctement.

- Un de ces jours, je te ferai un petit plat, tu m'en diras des nouvelles.

- Tu cuisines ?

- Ouaip, j'aime bien ça.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça.

- Ce sera quand tu veux. Tu es dispo quand ?

- Le week-end, je suis libre.

- Alors, ce week-end. Je te tiens au courant.

- Pas de souci.

Sacha adressa son fameux sourire craquant à la jeune femme et partit avec son achat. Ondine plana sur un petit nuage tout le reste de sa journée de travail.

**.**

**.**

[18:00:54] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Mar 12 Oct. 2010 - 18:00**

[18:00:57] **Aquamarine **: Bonsoir ! !

[18:01:05] **Salade10 **: Tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

[18:01:12] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ouiiii

[18:01:33] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est le garçon que tu as rencontré ?

[18:02:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Oui. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse.

[18:02:14] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Content pour toi.

[18:02:39] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Moi aussi, il me semble que j'avance. Elle semble contente quand elle me voit

[18:03:03] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Etonnant. Elle est peut-être pas saine d'esprit.

[18:03:33] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'que tu es vilaine !

[18:03:58] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Il faut bien que je fasse dégonfler tes chevilles

[18:04:10] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Merci !

[18:04:22] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : A ton service.

[18:04:43] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu es aussi cynique IRL ?

[18:05:11] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ouaip. Je suis pas du genre à me laisser faire.

[18:05:22] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'vois ça.

[18:05:40] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Mais je suis gentille avec ceux que j'aime.

[18:07:29] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 ?

[18:08:50] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Désolé, je suis au téléphone avec une copine, ça va durer un moment. J'te laisse.

[18:09:04] **Salade10 s'est déconnecté Mar 12 Oct. 2010 - 18:09**

[18:09:21] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Bah, au revoir quand même.

**.**

**.**

Ce mercredi, Ondine était dans les rayonnages quand Sacha arriva tranquillement, les mains dans les poches.

- Salut. Tu es moins pressée aujourd'hui ?

- A ce qu'il paraît. Ça va ?

- Un peu fatigué, c'est ça de faire un travail de nuit…

- Je t'ai pas demandé où tu travaillais ?

- A la Sylphe Sarl.

- Oh.

- Ouais, c'est la plus grande entreprise du Kanto. J'ai été pistonné, je sais, c'est pas glorieux.

- Bah, t'es ni le premier, ni le dernier.

Sacha retira ses mains de ses poches et saisit un bocal de mayonnaise.

- J'ai eu envie de me faire des œufs durs. C'est meilleur avec de la mayonnaise.

Il jeta un coup d'œil discret à la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pour rien, répondit cette dernière.

- Si, dis-moi.

- Je me trompe peut-être, et tu risques de te foutre de moi.

- Promis, je ne le ferai pas.

- Bah…tu viens tous les jours pour acheter juste une bricole, et tu viens me parler à chaque fois. Tu fais même la queue pour passer avec moi à la caisse. Alors, je me dis que peut-être, c'est pour me voir que tu fais ça…?

Un peu timidement, Ondine regarda le garçon. Elle eut la surprise de le voir devenir écarlate.

- C'est…c'est vrai ? ! S'exclama-t-elle, éberluée.

- Heu…comment expliquer ça…?

- Je suis contente.

La jeune femme souriait sereinement. Sacha se dandina.

- Tu…tu penses pas que ça fait bizarre ? Je veux dire, c'est pas normal, comme comportement.

- Ben, je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait à ta place. En tout cas, moi, ça me fait plaisir.

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent de concert.

- Bon…balbutia Sacha. J'vais y aller…

- D'accord.

Sans la lâcher du regard, le garçon recula, heurta violemment une étagère, puis fila en marmonnant des injures sous l'œil amusé de la rouquine.

**.**

**.**

Le jeudi matin, Ondine se leva de mauvaise humeur. Salade10 ne s'était pas connecté la veille. Il lui manquait, ce con et son humeur vaseux. La jeune femme s'interrogeait néanmoins. Était-ce sain de s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un dont on ne connaissait rien ?

Sa mauvaise humeur perdura jusqu'à ce que Sacha se pointe avec son habituel sourire timide, alors qu'elle installait une estrade promotionnelle pour des croquettes destinées aux chats.

- Je n'ai pas de chat, commenta-t-il en examinant la pile d'un air songeur.

- Moi non plus, répondit Ondine. Mais j'aimerai bien.

- Moi aussi, c'est mignon, les chats. Le truc, c'est que j'aurai trop peur de mal m'en occuper.

- C'est pas bien compliqué…C'est facile à vivre, un chat. Quand j'étais petite, j'en avais eu, il était vieux, gros et totalement con, mais je l'adorais.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu ?

- Il est mort quand j'avais seize ans. Ça a été l'un des plus gros chagrins de ma vie…

Ondine soupira. Sacha lui frotta le dos en guise de soutien.

- Et toi, tu n'avais pas d'animaux ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

- Non. Ma mère n'en voulait pas. Je peux pas lui en vouloir, elle m'a élevée toute seule, et j'étais déjà un cas, alors s'occuper d'un animal en plus aurait été dur.

Il resta silencieux une minute, puis ajouta :

- Mon père est parti quand j'étais tout petit. Il voulait voir le monde, paraît-il. Je l'ai jamais connu.

Ondine hocha la tête : elle se posait justement la question, mais ne voulait pas paraître indiscrète. Sacha avait probablement compris.

- Sinon, c'est quoi l'excuse d'aujourd'hui ? Lança-t-elle pour dissiper ce moment un peu embarrassant.

- Pardon ? Lâcha Sacha qui n'avait visiblement pas compris.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es venu acheter pour avoir l'occasion de me voir ? Précisa la jeune femme avec un sourire malicieux.

- Heu…un litre de lait…avoua Sacha en devenant tout rouge.

- Tu vas bientôt te retrouver à court d'idées…

- Bah, on a toujours besoin de quelque chose. Du coup, je pourrai te voir tous les jours.

Ondine lui adressa un sourire lumineux qui le fit chavirer. Toussotant, il reprit la parole.

- Bon, bah…Je vais y aller. Je te revoir demain.

- Tu prévois d'acheter quoi, demain ?

- Je vais fouiner mes placards et mon frigo, je vais bien trouver quelque chose.

Ondine rit.

- A demain, alors.

- A demain.

Sacha tourna les talons, puis se ravisa et se tourna à nouveau vers Ondine. Celle-ci le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le jeune homme leva une main hésitante, et la passa dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. Ensuite, il fila sans demander son reste, rouge brique. Ondine le regarda partir, le cœur battant, rêveuse.

**.**

**.**

A quatre heures, quand elle rentra chez elle, Ondine entendit la sonnerie du téléphone chez elle. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer pour répondre, mais il était trop tard. Etonnée puisqu'elle ne recevait que peu d'appels, elle attendit quelques instants avant d'essayer d'appeler son répondeur. Elle n'en eut pas le temps, le téléphone sonna à nouveau, la faisant légèrement sursauter. Elle décrocha.

- A…

- MAIS OU DIABLE ETAIS-TU DONC PASSEE ? ! !

Ce hurlement venu de l'enfer perça le tympan de la jeune femme, qui écarta vivement le combiné de son oreille. Elle attendit quelques secondes, puis le rapprocha.

- Harley ! ! S'égosilla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend, abruti ? ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? !

- Mais enfiiiiiin, qu'est-ce que tu faisais, Ondiiiiine ? Gémit son ami, car c'était bien lui. Ça fait diiiiiix minutes que j'essaie de t'appeler et que tu réponds paaaaas !

- J'étais au boulot.

- Mais tu finis à seize heuuuuuures ! !

- Oui, je finis à seize heures, et le temps que je change et que je revienne à la maison, il me faut environ dix minutes.

Ondine priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait - et même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas - pour lui accorder une infinie patience. Son ami était parfois vraiment exaspérant.

- Bref, tout ça pour te demander un truuuuuuc, ma chérie d'amour ?

- Vas-y, je suis tout ouïe. Enfin, le peu que tu m'as laissé…

- Tu as regardé ta boite aux lettres, récemment ?

Ondine réfléchit sérieusement. Sa boite aux lettres. Oui, elle en avait une, située au rez-de-chaussée, au milieu de toutes les autres. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était grise. Mais elle ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais ouverte.

- Heu, non.

- Je m'en doutais ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? ! Parce que sinon, c'est toi qui m'aurais appelé, et pas le contraire ! !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Je t'ai envoyé une lettre, ma chériiiiiiie ! Et si tu regardais plus souvent dans ta boite aux lettre, tu l'aurais vuuuue ! Vas-y tout de suite !

- Hein ?

- Va voir ta boite aux lettres. Tout de suite ! Je t'attends.

Comprenant de moins en moins, Ondine posa le téléphone, attrapa son trousseau de clé - heureusement qu'elle avait mis celle de la boite aux lettres avec les autres - et descendit. En effet, dans sa boite attendait une jolie enveloppe rose fuchsia où l'écriture alambiquée de son meilleur ami était clairement visible. Elle la prit et remonta.

- Harley ?

- Tu l'aaaaaaas ?

- Oui. C'est quoi, cette lettre ?

- Ouvre-la, ouvre-la ! J'vais assister à ta réaction en direct, quelle chance ! !

Soupirant, Ondine déchira l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille tout aussi rose qu'elle contenait.

- « Mademoiselle Williams…cordialement invitée…samedi 18 septembre…assister au défilé de… »

La jeune femme se tut. A l'autre bout du fil, Harley pépiait de joie.

- Harley…souffla-t-elle.

- Ouiiiiiii ?

- Tu veux dire…tu as ton propre défilé ?

- Ouiiiiii ! ! C'est samedi, au restaurant « Au Goinfrex affamé ». Tu te rends coooooooompte ? !

- Oh mon Dieu, Harley…! Je…je sais pas quoi dire…Mon Dieu ! C'est…tellement fantastique…Tu le mérites tellement ! Tu as tellement travaillé, et tu as ton propre défilé…

- T n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureuuuuux, ma chérie ! !

- Oh, là, làààààà…

- Je t'ai glissé deux tickets d'entrée, un pour toi, et un pour ton voisin de pallier. J'espère que vous pourrez venir ensemble !

Arrêt sur image. Ondine fronça les sourcils.

- Une minute. Comment t'es au courant pour ça ? Je te l'ai pas encore dit.

- Petit Drew d'amour s'en est chargé pour toiiiiii…! D'ailleurs, il m'a aussi parlé de sa teeeeendre Flora…Je les ai invités aussi, tous les deux !

- Quel idiot ! Soupira Ondine. Je voulais t'en parler moi-même !

- C'est trop taaaaaard ! Je suis au courant ! En tout cas, je vous attend, tous les quatre, samedi, quatorze heures, sans fautes !

- Moi, je serai là, c'est sûr. Maintenant, faut que j'invite Sacha…

- Si je le vois pas samedi, j'irais le chercher moi-même !

- C'est une menace ? S'amusa Ondine.

- Oui ! Si tu l'amènes pas, je te ferais subir les piiiiiiiiiires tourments.

- Ouh, j'ai peur. T'inquiète, on sera là tous les deux.

- Alors, à samedi ! Je t'embraaaaaasse, mon cœur !

- Moi aussi Harley. A samedi.

La jeune femme raccrocha, et sauta en l'air en hurlant de joie. Elle allait fêter ça en engloutissant le pot de glace qui dormait au frigo.

**.**

**.**

[17:40:29] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Jeu 14 Oct. 2010 - 17:40**

[17:40:32] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Salut !

[17:40:34] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Salut

[17:41:01] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tiens, tu es là, je me demandais où t'étais passé

[17:41:28] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Rassure-toi, j'étais pas mort

[17:41:56] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je m'en doutais, je vois bien que t'es du genre coriace.

[17:42:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Hé, hé

[17:42:11] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Alors, ta journée ?

[17:42:48] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Superbe. J'ai appris une nouvelle merveilleuse.

[17:43:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est cool pour toi.

[17:43:23] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je suis tellement surexcitée que j'ai du mal à rester assise sur ma chaise.

[17:43:45] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Bah, tu n'as qu'à sauter dans ton appartement.

[17:44:01] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et les voisins ? Ils vont pas apprécier…

[17:44:23] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu t'en fous, de tes voisins !

[17:44:46] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ouais, mais non. Je vais me contenter d'être contente dans ma tête.

[17:45:02] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Si tu veux. Mais ça m'aurait bien fait marrer. Imagine qu'ils portent plainte pour tapage nocturne ?

[17:45:29] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Il est que six heures, s'ils sont pas contents, c'est la même chose.

[17:45:37] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'que tu es vilaine.

[17:45:54] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu me l'as déjà dit.

[17:46:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est comme ça que je t'aime.

[17:46:32] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et ta copine ? Tu m'as pas dit que tu étais en train de tomber amoureux ? Tu la trompes avant même de sortir avec elle ?

[17:46:46] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je suis pas amoureux de toi, j'adore ton caractère de merde, c'est tout

[17:46:53] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Mais je t'emmerde

[17:47:01] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je sais, moi aussi

[17:47:16] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Bref, j'vais y aller. Je suis trop énervée pour rester devant l'ordi.

[17:47:10] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ouais, va pas le casser.

[17:47:28] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Comment je te ferai chier, sinon ?

[17:47:49] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un d'autre.

[17:48:02] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Allez, j'y vais.

[17:48:23] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mais c'est toi qui m'amuse, pas quelqu'un d'autre. A plus !

[17:48:26] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté Jeu 14 Oct. 2010 - 17:48**

**.**

**.**

Le vendredi matin, Ondine se réveilla complètement surexcitée. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner et se prépara en un temps record. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte : pouvoir parler à Sacha et l'inviter au défilé de Harley.

Le temps lui parut long, bien trop long, avant de voir arriver le jeune homme au rayon fromage où elle disposait les articles.

- Salut ! Lui lança-t-elle joyeusement.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, constata-t-il.

- Mon ami Harley m'a appris une bonne nouvelle, hier…Je voulais t'en parler !

- Harley ? Ton ami au costume rose ?

- Lui-même ! J'ai du te dire qu'il était styliste, eh bien, il fait son premier vrai défilé demain ! Tu te rends compte ? !

Non, Sacha ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte. Il fit semblant néanmoins, l'enthousiasme d'Ondine était contagieux.

- Il doit être très content, j'imagine…

- Il est absolument extatique. Normal, il attend ça depuis des années. Et du coup, il m'a envoyé deux invitations, une pour moi, et l'autre pour la personne de mon choix.

- Oh, c'est cool, commenta le garçon. Je suppose que tu vas inviter ton autre ami, celui aux cheveux verts ?

- Drew ? Non, Harley lui a envoyé deux invitations à lui aussi .

- Tu penses inviter quelqu'un ?

Ondine faillit lever les yeux au ciel.

- Harley m'a bien prévenue : je subirais les pires tourments de sa part si je ne venais pas avec toi, dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

- A-avec…moi ?

- Je n'avais de toute façon pas l'intention d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

Sacha parut plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

- Tu m'invites ?

- Bien sûr, espèce de rigolo. Tu sembles long à la comprenette !

- Ouah, merci ! !

- Normalement, ta Flora doit y aller avec Drew. Je serais ravie de la revoir.

- Elle aussi avait beaucoup apprécié discuter avec toi.

- En plus, comme on devait manger ensemble ce week-end, que dis-tu qu'on fasse ça demain midi ? Comme ça, on mange et on part ensemble au défilé. Je peux même t'emmener, si tu veux.

- Oh, la galanterie m'empêche de me laisser conduire par une fille pour notre premier rendez-vous…

Ondine devint écarlate. Leur « premier rendez-vous ». Elle se sentait aussi excitée et nerveuse qu'une adolescente vivant sa première histoire d'amour.

- Je passe vers quelle heure ? Poursuivit Sacha.

- Hé bien…midi et demie ? Le temps qu'on mange et qu'on aille là-bas, je suppose que ce sera bon.

- Ok. Je serai à l'heure.

La jeune femme regarda le plat cuisiné que tenait le garçon.

- C'est pas bon, ça, dit-elle avec une grimace. Tu verras, tu me diras des nouvelles de ma cuisine, demain.

Sacha leva le plat en haussant les épaules.

- C'est pas si mauvais quand on en prend l'habitude. De toute façon, je suis une quiche en cuisine.

- Il te faudrait une bonne cuisinière…

- Pourquoi pas ? Le poste est libre, tu es partante ?

- Hé, j'veux pas finir boniche ! Fit semblant de râler Ondine.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire.

- Bon, j'arrête de t'empêcher de travailler pour aujourd'hui, sourit Sacha. A demain.

- N'oublie pas !

- Aucune risque.

Comme la veille, le jeune homme caressa brièvement les cheveux d'Ondine d'un geste hésitant et s'en alla.

**.**

**.**

[17:59:48] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Ven 15 Oct. 2010 - 17:59**

[18:00:34] **Aquamarine **: Salut

[18:00:38] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Yop

[18:00:43] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Comment va ?

[18:01:09] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Fou de joie. J'ai un rencard demain avec la fille qui me plaît.

[18:01:24] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Vive les coïncidences. Moi, c'est pareil

[18:01:40] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je vais finir par croire que cette fille et toi êtes la même personne

[18:02:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ce serait quand même trop beau

[18:02:26] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Hé ? Tu sous-entends que ce serait bien d'être avec moi ?

[18:02:44] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Oooh, non, loin de là. Je crois que je pourrais pas supporter ton caractère

[18:03:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je te retourne le compliment. Au fait, tu as remarqué que c'est toi qui me cherche de plus en plus souvent ?

[18:03:41] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ouais, c'est pas faux, ça. Bah, à ton tour de t'en prendre plein la tête, pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de subir ?

[18:04:02] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Parce que ça m'amuse ?

[18:04:11] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : S'pèce de monstre !

[18:04:19] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : A ton service

[18:04:58] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Bref, je vais lire, ça va me détendre un peu, j'en ai besoin

[18:05:23] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu lis trop pour ton propre bien

[18:05:39] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : On ne lit jamais assez

[18:05:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je trouves que tu lis beaucoup, toi

[18:06:03] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et alors ?

[18:06:17] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je suis sûre que t'es super coincée

[18:06:33] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et moi que t'es un gros inculte

[18:06:40] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Vilaine

[18:07:49] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : A ton service !

[18:07:52] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté Ven 15 Oct. 2010 - 18:07**


	3. Le défilé

_Amis du soir, bonsoir, et bonjour aux amis du jour !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre du "Voisin d'en face". Nous voici à la moitié de la fiction, il ne reste plus que trois chapitres. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Je crains qu'il ne soit un peu cliché, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Et oui, c'est guimauve, j'ai dû vous prévenir quelque part^^ J'aime pas la guimauve, et j'en écris. Vive la logique._

_Bref, j'arrête mon délire inutile et je réponds aux reviews :_

_**Temi-chou :** Je te l'ai déjà dit, mais je suis toujours très contente de tes commentaires qui me font énormément plaisir et toujours beaucoup rire. Merci à toi pour tout ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que les deux autres._

_**Ta Darling :** Ah, Sachenka d'amûûûr ! Quelle joie de voir que tu as aimé les premiers chapitres de ma fic. Eh oui, j'ai pris nos discussion sur le forum comme inspiration p__our les dialogues entre Salade10 et Aquamarine. Et ce sera pire dans le prochain chapitre que je dois toujours corriger^^"_

_Bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p)_

_Amicalement, Cyana_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Le défilé<strong>

On était le jour J, et Ondine avait eu du mal à dormir pendant la nuit. Du coup, elle se leva dès que les premières lueurs du jour percèrent ses volets. Après son habituelle séance petit-déjeuner/douche/habillage, elle se trouva complètement désœuvrée.

Elle songea un instant appeler Harley, mais le styliste devait être occupé à peaufiner les détails de son défilé. Il était sûrement stressé comme c'était pas possible, inutile d'en rajouter une couche.

Et Drew, à une heure pareille, devait sûrement dormir. Il aimait bien faire la grasse matinée le week-end, il en avait trop peu l'occasion pendant la semaine à cause de ses études. Et un Drew dérangé dans son sommeil était un Drew très effrayant. Ondine avait trop souvent essuyé les monstrueuses colères de son meilleur ami pour avoir envie de le provoquer elle-même.

Elle dut donc prendre son mal en patience, et décida d'éventrer quelques cartons qui encombraient encore son appartement pour s'occuper. Au moins, elle ferait quelque chose d'utile, de constructif, et la maison sera un peu mieux rangée quand Sacha arriverait.

Du moins, elle sera un peu moins en désordre.

Vers onze heures, elle était venue à bout de trois cartons. Elle soupira : elle était déjà fatiguée alors que la journée ne s'annonçait pas de tout repos. Elle prit une douche rapide pour ôter toute la poussière qu'elle avait récupéré et s'attela à la cuisine.

Elle avait décidé de préparer un poulet basquaise, et acheté tout ce qu'il lui fallait la veille au soir. Elle aimait beaucoup le poulet basquaise, c'était un plat à la fois beau et bon, qu'elle aimait préparer et qui - elle l'espérait de tout cœur - plairait à Sacha.

Prise dans sa passion culinaire, elle ne vit pas le temps passer et sursauta quand elle aperçut enfin l'heure : midi et quart ! Prise de panique, elle dressa la table en un temps record et partit se changer. Elle n'allait tout de même pas accueillir son invité en survêtement défraîchi et les cheveux en bataille !

Elle finissait tout juste de se faire belle quand elle entendit des coups timides à la porte. Son cœur s'emballa sottement, ce devait être lui. Inspirant et expirant profondément pour se donner du courage, Ondine se composa un sourire et ouvrit.

- Salut, lança Sacha.

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise. Le cœur d'Ondine s'emballa, elle nota que c'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, et cette constatation lui donnait envie de bondir partout comme une collégienne immature.

- Bonjour ! Répondit-elle joyeusement, heureusement sans bafouiller. Viens, rentre.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser passer, et le jeune homme lui tendit maladroitement le bouquet de fleurs qu'il tenait à la main.

- C'est pour toi. Euh…J'espère qu'elles te plairont.

- Oh oui ! S'extasia Ondine. C'est superbe. J'adore les œillets de poète, tu n'aurais pas pu faire meilleur choix !

- Ah, je suis content, alors…

La jeune femme se bénit d'avoir ouvert ses cartons, elle y avait déniché le matin-même un vase que lui avait offert Daisy, sa sœur aîné, et s'empressa d'y mettre le bouquet.

- Ça sent rudement bon, chez toi, commenta Sacha. C'est le plat que tu m'as promis ?

- Oui. J'espère qu'il va te plaire.

- J'en suis certain.

Ondine observa son invité en douce et le trouva drôlement séduisant. Il avait quitté les larges sweat-shirt et les jeans élimés qu'il portait habituellement pour une chemise bleue marine et un jean anthracite qui paraissait neuf. Elle-même avait fait un effort sur sa tenue : elle avait enfilé une jupe plissée blanche et un petit haut qui mélangeait artistiquement le bleu et le vert. Elle avait tenu à se faire belle pour faire honneur à Harley et son premier défilé.

- Tu arrives tout juste, j'ai fini, déclara-t-elle. C'est tout prêt, je n'ai qu'à servir.

Elle amena le plat et les servit tous les deux. Tout en mangeant, ils discutaient de tout et de rien, ils ne se trouvaient jamais à court de sujets de conversation. Ils parlèrent des fleurs, apparemment, c'était la mère du jeune homme qui l'avait conseillé. Sacha la lui décrivit avec force détails, et Ondine put admirer la force de l'affection qu'il lui portait. Elle-même adorait sa mère, bien que cette dernière ait toujours regretté de ne pas avoir de garçon à sa place. Ensuite, ils commencèrent à parler musique, et découvrirent qu'ils avaient pas mal de goûts en commun.

Ils en virent tout naturellement à parler de leurs amis. Ondine décrivit en long, large et travers le caractère d'Harley et Drew, la façon dont-ils s'étaient connus, les délires qu'ils se tapaient, les coups de blues où ils étaient toujours présent les uns pour les autres, et les disputes qui les secouaient parfois, mais qui étaient toujours étouffées par leur affection mutuelle.

Sacha lui parla de Flora, sa meilleure amie depuis l'école primaire. Elle avait deux ans de moins que lui, mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de s'entendre à merveille. Elle était totalement folle, mais elle était géniale. Tous les deux n'avaient peur de rien et ils se lançaient dans des escapades qui finissaient souvent à l'hôpital. Ondine rit particulièrement quand il lui raconta qu'ils avaient chipé les clés de la voiture du père de Flora pour aller s'acheter des bonbons. La voiture avait fini dans un mur, Sacha avait eu un traumatisme crânien et Flora une jambe cassée. Ils s'en étaient pris plein la tête, une fois sortis de l'hôpital.

Il y avait aussi le meilleur ami de Sacha, Régis, petit-fils de l'éminent scientifique, le professeur Chen. Sacha et lui avaient des caractères diamétralement opposés, et passaient leur temps à se chamailler pour un oui ou pour un non. Régis suivait rarement Sacha et Flora dans leur périples, il était un peu plus responsable qu'eux et essayaient souvent - en vain - de freiner leurs ardeurs. Régis était en couple avec une certaine Aurore, qui avait rejoint leur groupe à la fin du lycée. La jeune fille était douce et timide, raconta Sacha. Il se demandait même parfois comment elle pouvait rester avec des casse-cous de leur trempe. Mais il l'aimait bien, elle était rigolote, et Régis et elle formait un couple solide et très amoureux.

Et le dernier membre de leur petit groupe était Max, le cadet de Flora. Des deux, c'était lui le plus mature, il n'y avait pas à douter. Il se donnait bien du mal, le pauvre, pour canaliser sa sœur. Il avait pour ambition de devenir professeur et était parti étudier à la grande université de Féli-cité, ils ne le voyaient malheureusement plus beaucoup.

Ondine écoutait tout ça avec intérêt. Sacha parlait de ses amis avec autant de tendresse qu'elle-même parlait d'Harley et de Drew. Alors qu'ils parlait de deux ou trois anecdotes du collège, il évoqua une certaine Gisèle.

- Qui est cette Gisèle ? S'enquit aussitôt la jeune femme.

Sacha parut gêné. Elle insista néanmoins et finit par apprendre qu'il s'agissait du premier amour du garçon, dont il ne gardait pas un bon souvenir.

- Tu vois, raconta-t-il, c'est l'archétype même de la fille belle, populaire et totalement garce. Mais j'étais jeune, et aussi con qu'elle était mauvaise. Je ne voyais que l'apparence, et elle était belle, très, très belle. Quand je l'ai invitée à sortir avec moi, elle m'a répondu qu'il fallait que je prouve que je la méritais vraiment.

Ondine s'étouffa avec son morceau de pain.

- Nan, sérieux ? ! Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

- J'ai obéi. J'ai fait tout ce qu'elle me demandait, je portais ses affaires, je faisais ses devoirs, je lui offrais des bonbons, des gâteaux, je la suivais partout, bref, tout ce que fait un garçon totalement obsédé…J'allais même jusqu'à lui donner mon argent de poche ! Flora et Régis me disaient bien qu'elle se servait de moi, mais je les envoyais chier tout le temps. J'espérais qu'avec tout ce que je faisais pour elle, elle tomberait amoureuse de moi.

- C'est pas comme ça que ça marche…murmura Ondine.

- Non, mais comment l'aurais-je su ? Elle m'avait laissé entendre qu'elle réfléchirait à ma proposition si je faisais ce qu'elle voulait.

- Et comment tu t'es débarrassé d'elle ?

- C'est grâce à Flora. Un jour, elle en a eu marre, et elle est allée s'expliquer avec Gisèle. Au final, elle se sont foutues sur la gueule, enfin, c'est surtout Flo qui a frappé, mais bon…Et là, Gisèle m'a dit qu'elle ne supportait plus ma copine, que c'était elle ou moi.

- Oh, dur, commenta la rouquine. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- J'étais aveuglé par Gisèle, mais l'amitié de Flora était très importante pour moi. J'ai hésité, longtemps. Je suis même allé leur demander, à toutes les deux, ce qu'elles feraient, si je choisissais l'autre.

- Quel manque de tact ! S'exclama Ondine.

- Je t'avais dit que j'étais totalement con. Quand j'ai posé la question à Flora, elle m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, je m'en souviens encore, et elle m'a dit : « Tu fais ce que tu veux. Cette fille est une garce, ça me fait de la peine, mais tu es le seul à pas le voir. Vas-y, rejoins-la, si ça peut te faire plaisir. Mais sache que tu peux venir me parler quand tu veux, je serai toujours là pour toi. »

- C'est beau.

- C'est ma Flora tout craché ça. Et du coup, j'ai rejoint Gisèle, et j'ai voulu savoir. Elle a été odieuse, tu t'en doutes bien. « Quoi ? ! A-t-elle hurlé. Si tu restes ami avec cette garce, ce ne sera même plus la peine de venir me parler, pauvre imbécile. » Cette idiote a creusé toute seule sa tombe, j'ai compris qu'elle ne pensait qu'à elle. J'ai retrouvé Flora, du coup.

- Mon pauvre, ton premier amour s'est mal terminé…

- Ouais. Et toi ?

- Moi ?

- Oui. C'était qui, ton premier amour ?

Ondine leva les yeux, revivant ses souvenirs.

- Il s'appelait Paul. J'étais au collège, aussi. Il était mignon, et sérieux, on était assis ensemble à certains cours. On parlait un peu, ça marchait pas trop mal. On a voulu essayer, mais on s'est vite aperçu qu'on avait pas grand-chose en commun. Il était peut-être un peu trop sérieux pour la folle que je suis. Du coup, on s'est quittés bons amis.

- C'était mieux que moi.

- Sinon, t'as eu d'autres conquêtes ?

Un peu gêné, Sacha acquiesça. Il lui parla d'Angie, un garçon manqué, super sympa, mais avec qui il échangeait plus de beignes que de baisers. Puis la jolie et timide Annabelle, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'évanouir quand il lui adressait la parole. Et en dernier lieu, Mélody, un petite peste à la voix de crécelle qui passait son temps à le coller. Il avait essayé, mais elle était bien trop insupportable.

- Et toi ? S'enquit Sacha. A ton tour.

Ondine soupira.

- Après Paul, je n'ai eu personne. J'étais un peu garçon manqué, moi aussi, et les garçons n'avaient pas trop envie de sortir avec une fille qui pourrait leur coller une beigne s'ils la contrariaient. Pourtant, en dernière année de lycée, j'ai rencontré Rudy. J'ai eu le coup de foudre, mais j'ai mis l'année entière avant d'oser lui parler. Finalement, il s'est trouvé que je lui plaisais aussi, et on s'est mis en couple. On est sortis ensemble pendant plus de quatre ans.

- Woh. Mais alors…vous avez rompu y a pas longtemps ?

- Y a précisément huit mois. Pourtant, j'y croyais, j'étais vraiment amoureuse, on s'était même installé ensemble. Mais tu vois, il était envahissant, il ne me laissait aucune liberté, je n'avais pas le droit de regarder ou de parler à un autre garçon. Il voulait complètement me contrôler, j'ai pas supporté ça, et je suis partie. Il a quand même essayé de me récupérer pendant longtemps, il me harcelait, au téléphone, au travail, j'en pouvais plus, ça a été la pire période de ma vie. Drew et Harley sont même allés s'expliquer avec lui pour qu'il me foute la paix. Et c'est un peu pour ça que j'ai déménagé.

- Ah ouais, quand même.

Ondine esquissa un sourire.

- Drew lui a même carré son poing dans la figure. Il ne voulait pas que je le sache, mais Harley est une vraie commère.

- Drew lui a tapé dessus ? S'exclama Sacha. Le Drew ? Celui qui fréquente ma Flora ? Celui qui est toujours sérieux et tiré à quatre épingles ?

- Ce Drew-là, oui, acquiesça Ondine en rigolant. Il prend ma défense très au sérieux !

- Et avec lui ? Tu n'as jamais…?

Sacha paraissait hésitant.

- Avec Drew ? Oh non, jamais ! Le rassura Ondine. J'ai grandi avec lui, j'ai même changé ses couches, c'est comme mon petit frère, ça n'a jamais été comme ça entre nous. Je pense qu'on a la même relation que toi et ta Flora.

- Ah, tant mieux…

- Tu as eu peur ? Ricana Ondine.

- Non ! Non, pas du tout !

La jeune femme éclata de rire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça, Drew et moi, c'est juste de l'amitié. Et Harley n'aime pas les filles, donc ça règle le problème.

Elle regarda l'heure.

- Oooups, c'est qu'il se fait tard. Je débarrasserai ce soir, tu viens ?

- Ok.

Les deux jeunes gens se levèrent. Ils prirent la voiture de Sacha et celui-ci les emmena jusqu'au fameux restaurant. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et ils eurent du mal à trouver une place.

Harley accueillait les visiteurs à l'entrée.

- Ondine, ma chériiiiiie ! S'égosilla-t-il en apercevant la rouquine. Tu es làààà ! Et avec Sacha, en plus, oh, c'est merveilleuuuuux ! !

- Il me connaît ? Murmura Sacha.

- Drew ne sait pas tenir sa langue, chuchota Ondine en retour.

Harley se précipita vers eux et sauta sur Ondine, qu'il couvrit de baisers.

- Ma chérie, je suis siiiiii heureux ! Je voulais absolument partager cette merveilleuuuuse journée avec mes deux chéris, toi et Drew ! Je vous ai réservé les meilleures places ! ! Viens, viens, le petit chou et sa merveilleuse invitée sont déjà lààààà ! !

Il la prit par la main et l'entraîna avec lui. Ondine n'eut que le temps d'attraper le bras de Sacha pour ne pas le perdre. Le styliste les conduisit à une table située sur un des côtés de la scène, ils ne louperaient rien. Drew et Flora étaient déjà attablés devant des cocktails colorés.

- Sacha ! Ondine ! S'exclama joyeusement la brunette.

Elle sauta sur ses pieds pour serrer son meilleur ami et la rouquine dans ses bras. Ondine fut ravie de sa spontanéité, elle était sûre qu'elles allaient bien s'entendre. Drew se leva à son tour pour leur dire bonjour.

- Bon, mes chériiiiis, je vous laisse ! Pépia Harley. Je vais accueillir mes autres invités, à plus taaaaaard !

Il fila d'un pas bondissant et les quatre jeunes le perdirent vite de vue dans la foule. Ils s'assirent à la table, et un serveur vint prendre la commande d'Ondine et Sacha.

- Comment je suis trop contente qu'on soit réunis tous ensemble ! Lança Flora avec enthousiaste. Je voulais te revoir à nouveau, Ondine, je l'avais dit à Sacha que je voulais trop qu'on se fasse une sortie tous les quatre ! Et nous voilà, et c'est grâce à Harley ! Il est trop super, ce type, vous trouvez pas ? J'adore son look !

Elle gratifia l'assemblée d'un sourire lumineux. Ondine souriait, le fraîcheur de la jeune femme était incroyable, et contagieuse. Il était impossible de se sentir nerveux avec elle. Du coup, les quatre jeunes gens discutèrent à bâtons rompus jusqu'à ce que les lumières de la salle s'éteigne.

- Ça commence ! Souffla Flora. Oh là, là ! Je suis tout excitée ! !

Des spots éclairèrent la scène et une musique s'éleva. Les mannequins commencèrent à défiler, portant toutes les extravagantes créations d'Harley. Ondine et Drew étant habitués, et Flora adorant tout ce qu'elle voyait, seul Sacha avait un peu de mal en voyant cette profusion de couleurs flashy, de paillettes, de pantalons ultra moulants et/ou patte d'éléphant, de franges cow-boy, de très mini-jupes, etc.

Visiblement, tout se passait bien, et les gens applaudissait chaleureusement après chaque passage de mannequin. Les quatre jeunes profitaient du spectacle quand Harley les rejoignit, courbé en deux, essayant apparemment de passer inaperçu, ce qui n'était guère facile au vu du costume jaune banane qu'il portait, agrémenté d'un chapeau à la forme étrange. Ondine l'aperçut la première.

- Harley ? Chuchota-t-elle pour ne déranger personne. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ondine, Flora…J'ai besoin de vous. C'est urgent, je vous en supplie ! !

Un peu intriguées, les filles le suivirent. Drew et Sacha essayèrent de s'incruster, mais le styliste les congédia vivement en leur promettant de leur expliquer plus tard. Une fois en coulisses, il fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Ondine.

- Oh, ma chériiiiiie, c'est affreuuuuuux ! !

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ? Panique la rouquine. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? !

- Je suis désespéré, toute ma vie est foutuuuuue, c'est affreuuuuuux !

- Harley, explique-toi, j'ai peur, là !

- Mon défilééééééé…pleura le jeune homme. Il est foutuuuuuu…

- Quoi ? Mais pas du tout, il est magnifique, ton défilé, tout se passe bien, les gens adorent…

- C'est vrai ! Approuva Flora avec fougue. Déjà, rien que moi, j'adore ce que tu fais, c'est vraiment cool de remettre le disco au goût du jour, et tu as un talent fou !

- Mais le problème est pas làààààà…!

- Alors, dis-nous où il est ! On peut t'aider ?

Harley leva des yeux débordants de larmes et d'espoir sur son amie.

- Tu serais prête à m'aider ?

- Bien sûr !

- Moi aussi, renchérit Flora qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

Harley essuya délicatement les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux avec un petit mouchoir.

- Hé bien, il se trouve que les deux jeunes femmes qui devaient porter la robe de mariée et celle de demoiselle d'honneur - elles sont jumelles - ne sont plus disponibles. Un de leur parent est mort et elles se sont désistées au dernier moment. Tous les autres mannequins sont occupées, je n'ai plus persoooooonne !

Et il recommença à pleurer. Ondine lui tapota le dos.

- Laisse-moi deviner, tu veux qu'on les remplace ?

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Bien entendu. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans la merde.

- Oh, Ondiiiiiine chériiiiiiie ! ! Tu me sauves la viiiiiie ! ! Je n'aurais pas pu trouver mieux que vous deux. Vous êtes jeunes et belles, tout ce qu'il me faut ! Venez, venez, il faut ajuster les robes !

Et le styliste entraîna les deux jeunes femmes vers les salons d'essayage.

**.**

**.**

A la table des deux futurs mannequins, leurs cavaliers commençaient à se poser des questions. Le défilé se poursuivait, et les filles n'étaient toujours pas revenues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font, d'après toi ? Interrogea Sacha.

- Aucune idée, répondit Drew. Mais connaissant Harley, ça ne m'étonne pas que ça prenne du temps. Il prend toujours des chemins détournés et peut argumenter pendant des heures pour rien.

- Elles sont en train de louper tout le défilé.

- Ouais…

La lumière des spots se tamisa soudain, et la musique se fit plus intense.

- Miiiiince ! Siffla Drew. Elles sont en train de louper le final, elles vont être folles !

Deux silhouettes apparurent au bout de l'estrade, celle de la mariée et de la demoiselle d'honneur, les clous de tout défilé qui se respecte. La démarche des jeunes femmes semblaient un peu hésitante alors qu'elles faisaient le tour de la scène.

Sacha prit une gorgée de son cocktail en cherchant des yeux Ondine et Flora. Il regarda vaguement les deux mannequins et s'étouffa avec sa boisson. A côté de lui, Drew poussa un couinement fort peu viril.

Les mannequins n'étaient personne d'autre qu'Ondine et Flora. La première portait la robe de mariée, d'un blanc argenté à manches bouffantes et jabot, piquetée de points bleu foncés. La seconde avait une robe à bustier brodés de sequins argentés et jupon bouffant d'un vert anis pétant. Elles étaient toutes les deux magnifiques, malgré leur nervosité visible. En passant, elles firent coucou aux deux garçons, et repartirent.

- J'ai rêvé…? Demanda Sacha.

Drew avala d'une traite son cocktail, visiblement, il ne s'était pas remis du passage de sa meilleure amie et de celle qui était en train de devenir sa petite amie.

Même l'arrivée d'un serveur leur disant qu'ils étaient attendus par monsieur Harley ne les étonna pas plus que ça. Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre leurs amies à l'arrière.

**.**

**.**

- Les voilàààààà ! ! Pépia Flora.

Encore vêtue de sa robe de demoiselle d'honneur, elle se précipita vers les deux garçons, planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Drew et sauta au cou de Sacha en criant à perdre haleine.

- Sacha ! Sacha ! ! Tu te rends comptes ? ! J'ai fait le mannequin ! ! J'ai porté la super robe d'un super styliste et je suis montée sur scène, non mais tu te rends compte ? ! J'ai été bien ? J'ai été bien ? Dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi, j'étais tellement nerveuse que je me demande comment j'ai fait pour pas trébucher ! Oh là, là, si Ondine avait pas gardé son calme pour nous deux, j'aurai pété un câble.

- Visiblement, elle est en train de le péter maintenant, commenta Ondine en s'approchant.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à son meilleur ami, qui paraissait pétrifié. Il semblait avoir du mal à encaisser le choc du baiser que lui avait donné la petite brune.

- Remets-toi, mon chou ! Ironisa la rouquine. Il va falloir t'y faire, elle a l'air accro, et bien accro.

Drew lui jeta un coup d'œil hagard qui la fit soupirer.

- Bon, tu viendras me voir quand tu auras repris tes esprits.

Elle partit rejoindre Sacha et Flora, qui continuait à vanter ses mérites auprès du jeune homme, ne cessant de répéter qu'elle n'aurait rien pu faire sans son aide tellement elle était nerveuse. Harley surgit de nulle part dans une grande envolée de costume jaune et attira dans ses bras les quatre jeunes en hurlant encore plus fort que Flora.

- Mes chéris, mes chéris, mes chériiiiiis ! ! Mon défilé a été un succès, je n'y serais jamaiiiiiiis arrivé sans vous ! ! Merci, merci, et merci à vous les filles pour m'avoir dépanné ! Je vous aime tellemeeeeeent ! !

- Aïe ! Couina Drew à qui Sacha avait malencontreusement écrasé le pied.

- Je ne me serais jamais attendu à ça, souffla le brun en regardant sa meilleure amie avec surprise.

- Elle est belle, heiiiiiin ? Lança Harley. C'est déjà une beauté naturelle, mais avec mes créations, elle devient subliiiiiiiiiime ! Et c'est exactement la même chose pour ma Ondine d'amouuuuuur !

- Elle est magnifique ! Approuva Flora. Elle ferait une mariée extra !

Ondine rougit en regardant Sacha, et détourna rapidement le regard en agitant la main, gênée.

- Comme dit Harley, c'est bien la tenue qui fait tout !

- Nan, nan, nan ! La contredit ce dernier. Toi aussi, tu es magnifiiiiique !

Drew hocha la tête.

- Y a pas à dire, vous êtes très belles toutes les deux.

Flora rougit et lui jeta un regard timide. En réalisant ce qu'il avait dit, et repensant au baiser, Drew rougit aussi et tous deux détournèrent soigneusement les yeux. Sacha, qui avait remarqué leur manège, regarda Ondine. Celle-ci comprit immédiatement ce qu'il pensait et hocha brièvement la tête. Elle était surprise de la cohésion qui existait entre elle et le brun, mais elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Si seulement leur relation pouvait évoluer comme celle de Drew et Flora…

- Bon ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant des mains. Pour fêter ce magnifique défilé, que pensez-vous d'aller manger au restaurant ? Je vous invite tous !

- Hors de question ! Siffla Drew. C'est moi qui t'invite pour fêter tes débuts de mannequinat.

- Et moi, je t'invite, ma puce, ajouta Sacha à l'attention de Flora.

- Et moiiiiiii ? Rigola Harley. Qui m'inviiiiiite ?

- Moi ! Répondirent en chœur Ondine en Flora.

Le styliste éclata de rire et serra les filles dans ses bras.

- J'aurais été trèèèèèès honoré d'être invité par d'aussi belles filles, mais je ne peux paaaaas ! Je dois rester ici pour une séance photo, mais amusez-vouuuuuus !

Il fit la bise à tous, garçons et filles compris, et les renvoya avec un sourire faisant trois fois le tour de son visage. Ceux-ci, une fois dehors, se concertèrent sur le choix du restaurant, et finirent par arrêter leur choix sur un petit chinois qui faisait buffet à volonté et que Flora leur recommanda chaudement. Ils passèrent tous les quatre une excellente soirée, à manger de la bonne nourriture et discuter de tout et de rien.

Cependant, vers vingt-deux heures, Ondine se mit à bailler.

- Oups ! Fit-elle alors que tous les regards convergeaient vers elle. Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas paraître malpolie, mais je me suis levée très tôt ce matin et en plus du défilé, j'ai commencé à défaire mes cartons. Donc, je suis crevée.

- Tu veux qu'on arrête ? Proposa gentiment Flora.

Ondine tritura nerveusement ses doigts, sous l'œil narquois de Sacha. Tous deux avaient trafiqué cette petite scène alors qu'ils étaient tout seuls dans la voiture, en route vers le restaurant. Et il devait avouer que la petite rousse était une très bonne actrice.

- Oh, non…Je ne voudrais pas gâcher votre soirée…Je vais appeler un taxi.

Elle fit mine de se lever, mais le brun lui posa la main sur le bras.

- Enfin, Ondine, dit-il, un soupçon de reproche dans la voix. C'est toi qui m'a invité à ce défilé, ce serait pas très bien de ma part de ne pas te raccompagner.

- Je veux pas…

- Je sais, tu veux pas me gâcher la soirée. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Regarde, j'ai fini mon assiette.

Il avala son dernier sushi et se leva.

- Bon. Flora ma puce, Drew, on va vous laisser. Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, poursuivez votre soirée tous les deux.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? S'enquit Flora, hésitante.

- Certain, affirma Sacha. Amusez-vous, il est encore tôt. Tu viens, Ondine ?

- Heu, oui, oui…

Les deux jeunes dirent au-revoir à leurs amis et prirent congé. Une fois dehors, ils se tapèrent dans la main avec un sourire complice.

- On a gagné, se réjouit Ondine. A eux de faire le reste.

- Si ce que tu m'as dit sur le baiser est vrai, il y a des chances qu'ils puissent conclure.

Ondine bailla, pour de vrai, cette fois.

- Mais en fait, ce que j'ai dit est vrai, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

- Alors, raison de plus pour qu'on rentre.

Sacha les ramena chez eux et ils montèrent ensemble les escaliers en riant comme des fous en s'imaginant ce qu'il pourrait se passer entre Flora et Drew. Arrivés devant la porte de la jeune fille, ils se turent, tout à coup gênés.

- Ben…lâcha Ondine.

- Euh…bonne nuit ? Tenta Sacha.

- Oui…J'vais aller me coucher. Bonne nuit.

Ondine déverrouilla sa porte et entra. Au dernier moment, Sacha l'attrapa par l'épaule, la retourna vers lui, et l'embrassa sur la joue, avec une tendresse infinie. Ensuite, il partit chez lui et disparut. Le cœur battant à un rythme soutenu, Ondine rentra aussi, ferma soigneusement la porte, et se mit à faire des bonds dans son salon en riant à perdre haleine.

**.**

**.**

Il était aux alentours de midi quand on toqua à la porte d'Ondine. Celle-ci, qui lisait un livre, affalée dans son canapé, leva la tête, surprise. Elle n'attendait personne, et le dimanche, elle ne travaillait pas, elle était donc encore en pyjama. Poussant un soupir, elle abandonna son livre et partit ouvrir. Elle eut la grande surprise - et la grande honte - de se retrouver face à Sacha, habillé et souriant.

- Salut ! Lui lança-t-il.

Il se pencha pour lui faire la bise et observa sa tenue d'un œil légèrement moqueur.

- On dirait que j'arrive pas au bon moment.

Ondine devint écarlate.

- Oh…euh…en fait…euh…je…

- C'est dimanche, et tu bulles, c'est normal.

- Euh…

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

- Je peux entrer ? Je voulais te proposer quelque chose…

Ondine le laissa entrer, toujours un peu gênée.

- Dis-moi ?

- Hé bien, c'est seulement si tu veux bien…Vu que tu n'as pas l'air d'être prête à sortir ?

- Tu veux sortir ?

Le jeune homme brandit un panier.

- Hier, Flora m'a aidé à préparer un pique-nique. Ça te dit qu'on aille manger dehors tous les deux ? Il fait super beau.

Ondine observa d'un air un peu ennuyé sa tenue.

- Va t'habiller, proposa Sacha avec gentillesse. Je t'attends, on a quelques minutes…

- Merci ! Merci, j'en ai pour deux minutes !

Ondine abandonna là le pauvre garçon et fila se préparer. En deux minutes, elle se prit des vêtements : un jean brodé de blanc et un chemisier gris perle. Elle se passa un coup d'eau sur le visage, se lava les dents, et s'habilla et se coiffa en un temps record.

Quand elle revint dans le salon, Sacha s'était assis au bord du canapé et lisait le résumé du roman qu'elle avait abandonné là quand il avait sonné. En la voyant arriver, il leva les yeux et lui sourit.

- Tu es très jolie.

Ondine piqua un fard.

- M-merci.

- Bon. On y va ?

- Oui !

Sacha tendit galamment son bras à Ondine et tous deux sortirent.

- Où tu m'emmènes ? S'enquit le rouquine.

- Au Square Rosélia, il est à deux pas d'ici.

- Oh ! Je connais, je passe devant parfois, mais je n'y suis encore jamais allée.

- C'est super joli, tu vas voir.

Sacha entraîna donc la jeune femme avec lui au Square. Le temps était ensoleillée, et nombre de familles et de jeunes couples se baladaient, comme eux. Le garçon l'entraîna dans un petit coin ombragé et commença à installer la nappe.

- On venait souvent ici, avec Flora, Max et Régis. C'était notre terrain de jeu quand on était petits. J'y ai passé un temps énorme, j'en connais les moindres recoins.

- C'est super joli.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise. Tiens, à table.

Il avait installé plusieurs plats froids et Ondine se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, près d'un plat de macédoine de légumes à l'air follement appétissant.

- Flora est douée en cuisine ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Terriblement plus que moi. Tu parles, gourmande comme elle est !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire.

- Elle deviendra une sacrée cuisinière, assura Sacha. Elle a le talent, et le chef du resto chez qui elle bosse est d'accord. C'est sa petite préférée, il ne jure que par elle.

- Elle a de l'avenir.

- Ouaip. Et elle le mérite.

- J'imagine. Elle est trop sympa, je l'aime bien.

- Elle t'aime bien aussi. Je crois même qu'elle t'admire ?

- Elle m'admire ? S'étonna Ondine, estomaquée.

- Oui. Me demande pas pourquoi, l'esprit de Flora m'est inaccessible, par moment.

- En tout cas, je suis contente de la connaître. J'espère connaître tes autres amis, bientôt.

- Max, Régis et Aurore. Oui, mais ils font tous des études dans des villes assez éloignées, bon à part Aurore, mais elle est interne, du coup, elle ne peut pas sortir trop.

- Je comprends.

Sacha lança une assiette en plastique à Ondine, qui l'attrapa au vol, faillit la lâcher, et la retint de justesse.

- Désolé, gloussa le jeune homme.

- Va falloir que je te dise un truc, déclara sérieusement la jeune femme.

Sacha lui lança un regard étonné, surpris de son ton solennel.

- Ouais, vas-y.

- Je suis une affreuse maladroite, ne t'étonne pas si je fais tout tomber ou si je tombe moi-même sans raison.

Sacha hurla de rire.

- Ouf, un instant j'ai eu peur !

- Ha, ha, tu aurais vu ta tête ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais que j'allais t'annoncer ?

Tous deux étaient amusés par cette anecdote qui allégeait l'atmosphère.

- Sers-toi, lui proposa Sacha en désignant les plats.

Ondine se pencha vers une jolie salade de tomates et s'en servit une portion, accompagnée de riz cantonais. Elle en mangea une bouchée.

- Hé ! S'exclama-t-elle. Mais c'est que c'est super trop bon !

- Ah, ça, c'est Flora, lui apprit Sacha. Je t'avais dit qu'elle était douée.

- Oh, là, là, je me sens nulle à côté.

- Arrête, c'était super bon, ton poulet d'hier. Moi, je t'aurais empoisonnée si j'avais essayé de faire la même chose.

Ondine explosa de rire. Les deux jeunes gens passèrent un excellent moment. Après avoir mangé, ils plièrent leur repas et s'allongèrent dans l'herbe au soleil pour discuter un long moment.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au soir, mais rentrèrent car le temps se rafraîchissait et qu'ils n'avaient pas emporté de quoi se couvrir.

- J'ai passé une super après-midi, dit Ondine avec un doux sourire.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Sacha. On pourra le refaire ?

- Oh oui, avec plaisir !

- Cool.

L'habituel sourire timide de Sacha refit surface, qui se pencha et embrassa Ondine sur la joue. Il laissa ses lèvres appuyées un peu plus longtemps que la veille, puis se releva, avec un regard tendre.

- Au revoir.

- Au revoir, répéta Ondine, les joues roses.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue, même si son rapprochement avec Sacha la comblait de bonheur. Elle le regarda rentrer, et lui fit un petit signe de main alors qu'il se retournait une dernière fois avant de rentrer chez lui.


	4. Evolution

_Amis du jour, bonjour, bonsoir à ceux du soir !_

_Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de la longue période où je n'ai pas posté la suite. J'ai un peu de mal avec le chapitre 5 (je suis bloquée, en fait) et comme je ne voulais pas poster le 4 sans en avoir un d'avance...Bref, j'ai quand même décider de poster._

_Ce chapitre-là contient d'énormes allusions aux conversations sur forum que j'entretiens avec ma darling, j'ai nommé Peachpidon. Les cactus ninjas lui appartiennent, je n'ai fait qu'emprunter l'idée. Du coup, je lui dédie ce chapitre !_

_Merci à **Peachpidon** et à **Temi-Chou** pour leurs commentaires !_

_Sinon, bonne lecture ! (ou pas :p)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Evolution<strong>

Le lendemain, lundi matin, la semaine reprenait. Le réveil d'Ondine sonna à sept heures et demie, comme à l'ordinaire. Après le week-end qu'elle venait de passer, retourner à sa petite vie ordinaire et bien réglée lui paraissait insipide.

Elle s'étira en baillant largement et recommença sa petite vie réglée comme du papier à musique, si monotone. Cependant, l'idée que Sacha vienne lui dire bonjour à son travail suffisait à lui donner la pêche.

Elle savait que, la semaine reprenant, elle n'entendrait pas le garçon de ses rêves monter l'escalier pour rentrer chez lui après une nuit de boulot. Petit à petit, la jeune femme s'était habituée à ce petit détail qui marquait le début d'une nouvelle journée pour elle, et la fin d'une autre pour Sacha. Elle se prépara comme à son habitude et partit au travail.

A la supérette, elle s'arrangea avec une de ses collègues : elle échangèrent leur travail, Ondine se mit tout de suite à la caisse pour pouvoir être dans les rayonnages quand Sacha arriverait vers midi. Ainsi, elle pourrait lui parler quelques minutes en toute tranquillité.

Cela ne rata pas. Elle vérifiait les dates de consommation limite des produits surgelés quand elle le vit arriver, tournant la tête pour essayer de la repérer. Il ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir, ce n'est pas comme si sa chevelure rousse passait inaperçue. Aussitôt, un grand sourire illumina le visage du garçon, et Ondine sentit un sourire bête étirer ses lèvres. Il était vraiment craquant quand il lui souriait comme ça.

_ Ondine ! L'appela-t-il.

Comme si elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle le guettait depuis au moins une heure ! Rougissant, la jeune femme abandonna sa tâche, et leva des yeux timides sur son amoureux.

_ Salut, Sacha !

Le garçon se pencha pour lui faire la bise.

_ Comment vas-tu ?

_ Très bien !

_ Moi aussi, maintenant que je te vois.

Ondine rougit de plus belle, et Sacha toussota, gêné. Ces mots étaient sortis tout seul, et malgré leur véracité, leur timidité à tous les deux étaient toujours un frein.

_ A-Alors…Tu achètes quoi, aujourd'hui ? Bafouilla la jeune femme.

_ Juste du pain…Mais demain, je fais les courses de la semaine, je vais avoir une grosse excuse pour te voir.

_ Oh, alors je t'attendrais à la caisse. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde…

_ C'est pas grave. J'attendrais, juste pour passer devant toi.

_ Merci.

_ Bon…Je te retourne à la maison manger un morceau et dormir encore un peu.

_ Oui, repose-toi ! Sourit Ondine. Je t'attendrais demain avec impatience.

_ Ah, euh…Merci beaucoup !

Sacha se dandina, dans ce geste qui commençait à devenir aussi familier pour Ondine que les sourires timides que lui adressait le jeune homme. Celui-ci caressa ses cheveux en une caresse tendre et rapide, fit de nouveau la bise à la jeune femme et s'en alla.

Elle avait vraiment hâte d'être au lendemain.

**.**

**.**

Le soir, quand elle rentra chez elle, elle se dit qu'il serait temps de prendre des nouvelles de ce cher Drew. Elle consulta l'emploi du temps de son meilleur ami, aimanté sur son frigo, et constata qu'il finissait à trois heures et demie le lundi. La jeune femme prit un pot de glace dans le congélateur, se saisit de son téléphone et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en composant le numéro de son ami. Il décrocha au bout de deux sonneries.

_ Allô ?

_ Coucou, Drew mon chou ! C'est moi.

_ Je sais, Ondine, je connais ton numéro par cœur.

_ Et le bonjour, jamais ? S'offusqua la jeune femme.

Drew poussa un profond soupir exaspéré qui la fit rire.

_ Bonjour, Ondine. Comment vas-tu ?

_ Trèèèès bien. Et toi ?

_ Toi, tu as vu Sacha, ce matin. Et moi, je vais bien aussi.

_ Oui, je l'ai vu. Et toi, t'as eu des nouvelles de la p'tite Flo ?

Il y eut un bruit sourd étrange à l'autre bout du fil. Ondine fronça les sourcils.

_ Drew ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

_ Heu…ce-c'est…rien, rien, t'inquiète. Je…j'ai fait tomber…un truc…et…je…

_ Drew, tu bafouilles, et grave, commenta la rouquine, éberluée.

_ Euh…je…c'est pas…t'inquiète…

_ Toi, tu as fait quelque chose qui te met mal à l'aise…Et puisque j'ai évoqué à l'instant ta tendre Flora, j'en déduis que ça a un rapport avec elle. Et ne me dis pas que je me trompe, je sais que j'ai raison.

Le silence de Drew valait tous les aveux du monde.

_ Allez, dis-moi, poursuivit la jeune femme. Vous avez conclu, c'est ça ? Dis-moi, je peux tout entendre. Ça y est, t'es plus puceau ?

_ ONDINE ! ! !

Le rugissement de rage du garçon jaillit aussitôt du combiné. Elle gloussa stupidement.

_ C'était bien ça.

_ J'déteste quand vous vous foutez de moi comme ça, Harley et toi…

_ De toute façon, on pourra plus, puisque t'as sauté le pas. C'est un peu dommage, d'ailleurs. Le petit dernier de la fratrie est enfin devenu un homme…

_ Fous-toi de moi, vas-y.

_ Mais je me fous pas de toi ! Se récria Ondine. Je suis hyper heureuse, bien au contraire. Flora est une fille géniale, et vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en suis sûre.

_ Je…J'espère. Tu sais, je l'aime vraiment. Elle est extraordinaire, tu trouves pas ? J'arrive pas à croire qu'il existe des gens comme elle. Elle est si touchante, si naïve, et pourtant, elle arrive à lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert…Et puis, elle est tellement belle, son sourire est merveilleux, je pourrais le regarder pendant des heures.

_ T'es amoureux, mon chou.

_ Oui. Oui, je crois bien.

_ J'en suis heureuse. Tu es le plus gentil des garçons, mon chou, tu mérites d'être heureux.

_ Merci, ma Ondine. Et toi ? Avec Sacha ?

La jeune femme se sentit rougir.

_ Eh bien, je…J'avance, je crois. Mais on s'est pas encore embrassés. Il me fait la bise, pour me dire bonjour, mais je crois qu'il ose pas aller plus loin.

_ Prends-les devant, lui conseilla son ami.

_ Tu crois ?

_ Hé, ça ressemble pas à la Ondine que je connais, ça. Depuis quand tu hésites ?

Ondine réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

_ Effectivement, admit-elle. Je pourrais faire le premier pas, ça me coutera rien.

_ Ouais, surtout que ça se voit que vous craquez l'un pour l'autre.

_ A ce point ? Murmura la jeune femme en rougissant.

_ A ce point, oui. Alors, arrête d'être timide ou d'hésiter, et fonce. C'est peut-être la chance de ta vie !

_ Merci Drew.

_ Je t'en prie, ma Ondine. Allez, je vais te laisser, maintenant. Tu dois certainement vouloir finir ta glace tranquille.

_ Comment tu sais que je mange de la glace ?

_ Tu en manges toujours quand tu téléphones. T'es pas la seule à me connaître par cœur, c'est pareil pour moi.

Ondine rigola.

_ Je t'aime, tu le sais, ça ? Lança-t-elle.

_ J'espère bien. Je t'aime aussi.

_ Allez, bisous. Fais bien tes devoirs, et n'oublie pas de manger équilibré.

_ Oui, maman, répondit Drew une tendresse moqueuse.

Et il raccrocha. Ondine se réattaqua à son pot de glace, souriante.

**.**

**.**

[17:47:28] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Lun 17 Oct. 2010 - 17:47**

[17:47:33] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Salut

[17:47:34] **Aquamarine **: Salut !

[17:48:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Comment tu vas ?

[17:48:13] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ça va, comme un lundi. Et toi ?

[17:48:40] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Pareil. Elle est plutôt monotone, ma vie. Heureusement que j'ai ma copine.

[17:49:02] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ta copine ? Alors ça y est, c'est sérieux entre vous ?

[17:49:31] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : En tout cas, pour moi, ça l'est. Je l'aime.

[17:49:54] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Oooooh, c'que c'est meugnon !

[17:50:06] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

[17:50:28] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Roh, je me fous pas de toi, au contraire. C'est beau l'amour.

[17:50:31] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Et toi ?

[17:50:40] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Quoi, moi ?

[17:51:01] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu le fais exprès hein ? Parle-moi de ton copain. Comment ça se passe ?

[17:52:11] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : On a passé une grande partie du week-end ensemble, il est beau, gentil, intelligent, galant, attentionné, drôle, attendrissant, et j'en oublié…

[17:52:30] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Woh, bah là, je peux plus rien faire pour toi !

[17:52:58] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Comment ça ?

[17:53:17] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mademoiselle, vous êtes amoureuse.

[17:53:39] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : C'est grave, docteur ?

[17:53:45] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Bien au contraire. Vous avez déjà conclu ?

[17:54:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Hé ! Mais ça te regarde pas !

[17:54:09] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je m'en doutais

[17:54:13] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : De quoi ?

[17:54:30] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Vous avez pas conclu. Je savais que t'étais coincée

[17:55:11] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ta gueule. T'as conclus, toi ?

[17:59:25] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Réponds, trouillard !

[17:59:33] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Non

[17:59:59] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je conclus pas, et tu en déduis que je suis coincée. Toi, tu conclus pas non plus, et tu oses te foutre de moi ? !

[18:00:23] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Hé, moi aussi j'suis galant, je saute pas sur une fille dès le premier rendez-vous

[18:00:39] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : T'as pas du en avoir des masses non plus…

[18:01:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mais que tu es vilaine !

[18:01:12] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Et fière de l'être !

[18:01:36] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Comment ton copain fait pour te supporter ?

[18:02:01] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Curieux, je me posais la même question à propos de ta copine.

[18:02:39] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Elle, elle est gentille avec moi, du coup, je suis gentil avec elle. En plus, elle est belle

[18:03:47] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu dis ça comme si tu sous-entendais que je suis laide. Mais tu m'as jamais vue.

[18:03:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je suis sûr que tu es horriblement moche !

[18:04:04] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Pauvre con.

[18:04:13] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : A ton service

[18:04:49] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Non, sérieux, t'es vraiment un salaud. Et le pire, c'est que ça me fait rire.

[18:04:54] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'es maso ?

[18:05:09] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Remarque, j'ai rien à dire, je dois l'être aussi un peu pour aimer discuter avec toi.

[18:05:20] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : On doit se ressembler un peu, au fond

[18:06:04] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mouais, enfin, pas trop j'espère. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'être un laideron avec un caractère de vache et complètement aigri alors que j'ai que 23 ans. Sans compter que t'es coincée.

[18:07:21] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Trop tard, tu es déjà tout ça. En pire.

[18:07:32] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Quelle cruauté ! Je pleure…

[18:07:50] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Arrête ta comédie, je te signale que c'est toi qui a commencé.

[18:08:03] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mouais, mais t'es pas obligée de jouer le jeu.

[18:08:10] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : J'vais me gêner !

[18:08:37] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Quand je te dis que tu prends exemple sur moi…

[18:08:49] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Pauvre de moi.

[18:09:01] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Mais non. C'est super pour toi, tu auras au moins une qualité.

[18:09:26] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Genre. Dégonfle tes chevilles, vieux.

[18:10:12] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je ne suis pas vaniteux, je suis réaliste.

[18:10:24] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre…

[18:10:39] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Bref, j'y vais

[18:10:47] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je t'ai fâchée ?

[18:11:33] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Nan, mais je suis pas une geek, moi

[18:12:17] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu dis ça alors que tu passes tout ton temps à causer avec moi ici ?

[18:12:50] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : J'y passe pas tout mon temps, juste un quart d'heure tous les soirs !

[18:13:02] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : On dit ça.

[18:13:15] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Là, tu m'énerves. Je sais que j'ai raison.

[18:13:20] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Non.

[18:13:49] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : On réglera ça demain, tu vas voir.

[18:14:10] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je relève le défi ! J'ai pas peur !

[18:14:19] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tant pis pour toi.

[18:15:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : A demain alors. J'attends l'heure de notre duel avec impatience.

[18:15:19] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : On est pas dans un western. Mais tu vas prendre cher, vieux.

[18:15:23] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'me prépare.

[18:15:36] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : T'as raison.

[18:15:40] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté Lun 17 Oct. 2010 - 18:15**

**.**

**.**

Ondine n'aimait pas les mardis. Pas du tout même. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours un mal fou à se lever le mardi. Du coup, elle détestait cordialement ce jour.

Elle se doutait cependant que le fait que plusieurs de ses mauvais souvenirs étaient liés à ce jour, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa mauvaise humeur du mardi. Elle avait largué Rudy un mardi, ça devait jouer. Elle s'était fait virer de son ancien boulot un mardi aussi. Son patron n'avait pas apprécié que son ex vienne la harceler jusqu'à son boulot. Rudy l'avait violemment envoyé chier, et c'était elle qui avait payé les pots cassés, pour ne pas changer.

Ne préférant pas repenser à cet imbécile - elle était bête aussi, alors qu'elle avait Sacha, maintenant - la jeune femme se leva et se prépara pour sa journée de travail.

Elle vit Sacha entrer vers midi alors qu'elle était à la caisse, et ils se firent respectivement un signe de la main. Rayonnante, Ondine attendit avec impatience. Le temps parut long à la jeune femme, mais son amoureux finit par arriver, portant un grand sac de course qui semblait très lourd.

_ T'as besoin d'aide ? S'enquit-elle avec inquiétude.

_ Non, non, t'inquiète, la rassura Sacha.

Il posa toutes ses courses sur le tapis, puis se pencha pour lui faire la bise.

_ Alors, comment tu vas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

_ Tranquille, répondit Ondine en passant les courses du jeune homme au scan. Et toi ?

_ Bah, après le boulot, je dors, j'fais mes courses pour manger et je redors. La routine.

_ Ça doit pas être facile, un boulot de nuit, compatit la jeune femme.

_ Pas trop, mais on s'y fait. De toute façon, j'ai arrêté mes études après le bac, je peux pas me plaindre, en plus, mon boulot est bien payé.

_ Tu es là-bas depuis longtemps ?

_ Presque trois ans, je crois. Au début, je faisais des p'tits travaux ici et là, puis le grand-père de Régis - mon pote, j'ai du t'en parler - m'a parlé de ce poste, et il m'a aidé à postuler. Donc, voilà.

_ Je vois. C'était gentil de sa part.

_ Très.

Tout en parlant, Sacha rangeait les courses dans son sac, en essayant de les ordonner le plus proprement possible pour éviter les débordements.

_ Tiens, tu peux me passer une autre poche ? Quémanda-t-il. Les machins en plastique recyclable, là…

_ Oui…

Ondine se pencha pour attraper une des fameuses poches et la tendit à Sacha, qui y rangea les denrées fragiles telles que les œufs.

_ Et toi ? T'as fait quoi, comme études ?

_ Ben, diplôme professionnel en secrétariat, pareil pour le bac, et j'ai poursuivi deux ans dans le management.

_ Et t'es simple caissière ? S'étonna Sacha.

_ J'avais un boulot de standardiste dans une banque, mais j'ai été virée à cause de Rudy. Il venait y taper des scandales régulièrement quand j'ai rompu, et ça n'a pas plu à mon patron.

_ Quel salaud !

_ Je sais. Je me dis, heureusement que je l'ai quitté.

_ Je trouve aussi.

Le sourire de Sacha était sans équivoque : il était heureux qu'elle l'ait largué et qu'elle le fréquente. La jeune femme sentit ses joues chauffer, et elle acheva de scanner les courses à regret.

_ Et voilà. Ça te fera soixante-trois pokédollars et trente-deux centimes.

Sacha fouilla son portefeuille et réussit à donner pile poil le compte à Ondine.

_ Merci beaucoup. A demain ?

_ Ouais. Comme d'habitude, je viendrais faire une petite course pour te voir.

_ Je t'attendrais.

_ Alors, à demain.

Sacha envoya un baiser à Ondine et s'en alla, chargé de son fardeau. La jeune femme conserva un sourire lumineux tout le long de la journée : finalement, elle avait beau ne pas aimer les mardis, celui-ci n'avait pas été si mal.

**.**

**.**

[17:45:08] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Mar 18 Oct. 2010 - 17:45**

[17:45:13] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Aha ! Te voilà !

[17:45:26] **Aquamarine **: Hé bien, quel enthousiasme…

[17:45:47] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est que j'attendais l'heure de notre duel avec impatience !

[17:46:02] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ah oui, tiens, c'est vrai. Décidément, tu es vraiment maso.

[17:46:10] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Pourquoi ça ?

[17:46:45] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Quelqu'un avec un minimum de bon sens ne m'aurait pas rappelé que je lui en dois une.

[17:46:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'ai pas peur !

[17:47:04] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tant pis pour toi…

[17:47:18] *** Salade10 ricane et sort son flingue**

[17:47:29] *** Aquamarine aiguise ses couteaux**

[17:47:45] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Prépare-toi à mordre la poussière !

[17:48:11] **Aquamarine **: Ne vends pas la peau de l'Ursaring avant de l'avoir tué, gamin.

[17:48:23] *** Salade10 est l'homme qui tire plus vite que son ombre !**

[17:48:30] *** Aquamarine n'a pas peur**

[17:48:39] *** Salade10 est armé !**

[17:49:48] *** Aquamarine aussi, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?**

[17:49:00] *** Salade10 est le plus fort ! Tremble, misérable humaine !**

[17:49:14] *** Aquamarine se dit que Salade10 ferait mieux de passer aux actes au lieu de parler pour rien dire.**

[17:49:28] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu te rends compte que ta phrase est à double sens ?

[17:49:43] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu te rends compte que tu as l'esprit tordu ?

[17:50:09] *** Salade10 dégaine ses flingues**

[17:50:17] *** Aquamarine se prépare à esquiver**

[17:50:28] *** Salade10 tire des cactus ninjas !**

[17:50:35] **Aquamarine **: Salade 10 : Des cactus ninjas ?

[17:50:43] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Cherche pas.

[17:51:11] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je me demande où tu vas chercher tout ça…

[17:51:26] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ça vient de mon cerveau surdéveloppé

[17:51:45] **Aquamarine **: Salade 10 : Surdéveloppé en conneries ?

[17:52:01] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Arrête de mes casser mes délires !

[17:52:19] *** Salade10 envoie une salve de cactus ninjas sur Aquamarine**

[17:52:31] *** Aquamarine court pour leur échapper**

[17:52:43] *** Salade10 intensifie les tirs**

[17:53:03] *** Aquamarine se rapproche petit à petit de Salade10**

[17:53:18] *** Salade10 lâche ses pistolets et prend une enclume**

[17:53:32] *** Aquamarine donne un coup de poing à Salade10**

[17:54:04] *** Salade10 interpose son enclume et Aquamarine se casse la main dessus**

[17:54:28] *** Aquamarine a réussi à ne pas frapper l'enclume, mais de justesse**

[17:54:40] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : T'es une violente !

[17:55:01] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu peux parler, avec ton enclume ! Et puis, t'as commencé, prends t'en qu'à toi !

[17:55:23] **RififiKiwi a rejoint le chat le Mar 18 Oct. 2010 - 17:55**

[17:55:34] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu es vilaine avec moi, je pleuuuuuuure !

[17:56:02] **RififiKiwi : **Salade10 : Et c'est pour des conneries pareilles que tu réponds pas au téléphone ? !

[17:56:16] **Salade10 **: RififiKiwi : Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?

[17:56:20] **Aquamarine **: Heu ?

[17:57:09] **RififiKiwi : **Aquamarine : Toutes mes excuses, mademoiselle (en espérant que vous n'êtes pas un spécimen XY) Je me vois obligé de vous emprunter cet hurluberlu pour le reste de la soirée

[17:57:33] **Salade10 **: RififiKiwi : Je suis pas un hurluberlu et toi, t'es un enfoiré !

[17:57:38] **Aquamarine **: RififiKiwi : Pas grave. Et je suis bien un spécimen XX

[17:58:01] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Dis donc, ton copain a le sens des convenances, pourquoi tu t'inspires pas de lui ?

[17:58:06] **RififiKiwi : **Salade10 : Elle a raison.

[17:58:19] **Salade10 **: RififiKiwi & Aquamarine : Vous savez quoi ? Je vous emmerde !

[17:58:28] **Salade10 **: RififiKiwi : Bon, je te réponds. Aquamarine : Je te laisse, à plus.

[17:59:32] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ok, à plus !

[17:59:3(] **RififiKiwi : **Salade10 : Au revoir, mademoiselle.

[17:59:37] **Aquamarine **: RififiKiwi : Au revoir.

[17:59:40] **RififiKiwi s'est déconnecté Mar 18 Oct. 2010 - 17:59**

[17:59:44] **Salade10 s'est déconnecté Mar 18 Oct. 2010 - 17:59**

**.**

**.**

Quand Sacha remonta l'escalier le mercredi matin, Ondine l'entendit grommeler dans sa barbe. Etonnée et un peu inquiète pour lui, elle faillit sortir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle n'osa finalement pas. La porte de l'appartement du jeune homme claqua et le silence retomba.

La jeune femme eut du mal à se concentrer de toute la matinée sur son travail. Elle attendait avec impatience son amoureux afin de lui demander ce qu'il n'allait pas. Cependant, à midi, il ne parut pas. Elle eut beau l'attendre, même quand elle eut fini sa journée, Sacha n'était pas venu.

De plus en plus inquiète, Ondine se dépêcha de rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle atteignait le palier de son étage, la porte de l'appartement de Sacha s'ouvrit sur le jeune homme. Ondine, ayant eu l'intention de frapper chez lui, fut surprise.

_ Salut, Ondine ! Lança Sacha avec bonne humeur.

Visiblement, il semblait en forme. Ondine le laissa lui faire la bise, puis recula, les mains sur les hanches.

_ Tu n'es pas venu tout à l'heure ! Je me suis fait du souci !

_ Ah, c'est vrai, pardon. Mais rentre, rentre, j'ai du monde à la maison, c'est pour ça que je suis pas venu ! Rentre vite, j'ai hâte de te les présenter !

_ Mais qui ? S'enquit Ondine, étonnée.

Sacha la prit par l'épaule et la fit rentrer.

_ Euh…mais, attends…!

_ Eh, Sacha, sois plus sympa avec ta petite copine.

Ondine rougit en entendant ces mots et leva les yeux. Elle croisa le regard d'un type châtain aux cheveux encore plus ébouriffés que ceux de Sacha et qui ricanait doucement. A ses côtés se tenait une adorable petite brune aux grands yeux d'outremer un peu inquiets.

_ Bo-bonjour…balbutia Ondine.

_ Salut ! Lança le type châtain. Tu es Ondine ? Sacha m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, je suis Régis.

_ Et moi, je suis Aurore, ajouta la fille d'une douce. Enchantée, Ondine.

_ Vous êtes Régis et Aurore ? Oui, il m'a parlé de vous ! Ce que je suis contente !

Ondine se jeta au cou du couple étonné mais qui accepta l'étreinte de bon cœur. Sacha était ravi de la réaction de l'élue de son cœur. Ondine s'installa sur le fauteuil que lui indiqua Sacha.

_ Maintenant, il ne te reste plus que Max a rencontrer, déclara Sacha.

_ Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènerais pas chez Flo ce week-end ? Proposa Régis. Elle pourrait le voir comme ça, vu qu'il quitte plus trop son lit maintenant qu'il est en vacances…

_ Max est amoureux de son lit, souffla Sacha comme une confidence, ce qui fit beaucoup rire les deux garçons.

Ondine lança un regard d'incompréhension à Aurore qui haussa les épaules, visiblement perplexe elle-aussi.

_ Laissons-les à leurs blagues qu'ils sont les seuls à comprendre, dit la brune de sa voix douce. Raconte-moi, comment as-tu connu Sacha ?

Alors que les deux potes se lançaient dans un concours de blagues de plus en plus vulgaires, les deux filles commencèrent à papoter de tout et de rien. Ondine apprit d'Aurore que Régis et elle étaient en période de vacances scolaires. Aurore faisait des études d'art appliqués, quand à Régis, il étudiait dans la pharmacologie.

Tous deux avaient passés quelques jours à Boug-Palette - d'où venait Régis - et ils rendaient visite à leurs amis Sacha, Flora et Max avant d'aller finir les vacances à Bourg-Geon, contrée natale d'Aurore pour que chacun puisse passer un peu de temps avec sa famille. Ondine admira cet arrangement : Aurore et Régis faisaient chacun respectivement attention aux désirs de l'un et de l'autre, et il suffisait de voir les regards qu'ils échangeaient de temps à autre pour comprendre qu'ils étaient très amoureux.

La jeune femme s'interrogeait : de temps en temps, elle croisait le regard de Sacha, et tous deux se souriaient. Semblaient-ils aussi heureux et amoureux qu'Aurore et Régis ? Elle espérait que oui, ou du moins, qu'ils le deviennent.

Elle apprit aussi que le couple squattait chez Sacha depuis environ onze heures, et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas venu. Il s'excusa platement plusieurs fois, sous le regard amusé de ses amis, alors qu'Ondine essayait de le convaincre que ce n'était absolument pas grave, que c'était normal qu'il soit content de recevoir ses amis.

Ils restèrent assez tard, et décidèrent même de manger tous ensemble. Ondine et Régis - qui s'y connaissait en cuisine, contrairement à Sacha, et Aurore qui ne savait faire que des pâtisseries - s'attelèrent à concocter un petit dîner sympa.

Ondine s'était rapidement fait une opinion sur les deux amis de Sacha. Régis était l'archétype du beau gosse sympa, sûr de lui et un peu arrogant. Il était fan des blagues grivoises qui faisaient toujours rougir sa petite amie comme une pivoine. Aurore, quand à elle était gentille, plutôt timide, très intéressée par la mode et son physique. Ils semblaient tous les deux beaucoup tenir à Sacha, et leur complicité était évidente, tellement que la jeune femme se sentait parfois un peu à l'écart. Impression qu'ils démentaient tous inconsciemment en l'incluant dans leurs conversations, soit pour lui poser une question, ou bien pour la prendre à parti dans les paris débiles que les deux garçons passaient leur temps à se lancer.

Cependant, le couple s'en alla aux alentours de dix-neuf heures. Ils dormaient chez une amie d'Aurore pour cette nuit, et ne voulaient pas l'embêter en rentrant trop tard. Aurore et Sacha firent la vaisselle - obligés par Régis - et après beaucoup d'embrassades et une dernière blague graveleuse, partirent.

Ondine et Sacha se retrouvèrent tous les deux à l'entrée, silencieux, se sentant un peu étranges après toute cette animation. Ils échangèrent un regard, et tous deux se sourirent timidement au même moment.

_ Je vais rentrer, murmura Ondine.

Elle ne fit cependant pas un geste. Sacha faisait des ronds du bout de son pied.

_ Oui. Et moi, je vais bientôt partir…au boulot…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau regard, aussi peu motivés l'un que l'autre. Ondine tripota le bas de son pull.

_ Bon…

_ Ouais…

La jeune femme se redressa de l'encadrement de la porte sur laquelle elle s'était appuyée. Sacha lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu paniqué. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'il prenait doucement son visage entre ses mains et joignait leurs lèvres.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour s'en rendre compte, mais dès qu'elle eut réalisé, un feu d'artifice multicolore explosa dans sa poitrine. Ses bras bougèrent tout seuls pour venir se nouer autour de la nuque du jeune homme alors que les mains de celui-ci quittaient son visage pour venir se loger au creux de ses reins.

Le baiser dura des secondes, il dura des heures. Ils étaient dans un autre monde, un monde merveilleux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, mais un claquement de porte au niveau inférieur les fit sursauter.

Tous deux plus rouges que des tomates, ils s'écartèrent un peu l'un de l'autre, mais pas tellement. Leurs yeux brillaient.

_ Bon…murmura Ondine avec un sourire lumineux. Cette fois, je vais vraiment y aller…

_ Une seconde.

Sacha se pencha pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

_ A demain, dit-il.

_ O-oui…balbutia Ondine, chamboulée. A demain.

Encore sous le choc du baiser, la rouquine recula jusqu'à sa porte, et rentra dans son petit appartement, non sans avoir adressé un dernier sourire à Sacha, qui agita la main pour lui dire au revoir.

Sitôt la porte refermée, la jeune femme se laissa glisser à terre, les jambes coupées. Son sourire béat faisait trois fois le tour de son visage.

**.**

**.**

Ondine avait eu du mal à dormir la nuit suivante. Elle n'avait cessé de penser aux baisers qu'elle avait échangé avec Sacha, deux merveilleux baisers si tendres et si doux qu'elle aurait voulu que jamais ils ne s'arrêtent. Quand le réveil sonna pour commencer le jeudi, elle se leva avec la tête du cadavre fraîchement déterré. En s'observant dans le miroir, elle eut presque peur : elle espérait qu'une bonne douche la ranimerait un minimum, et un peu de maquillage finirait le travail.

Consciencieusement, elle se prépara et achevait de boutonner son chemiser quand elle entendit le bruit des pas habituel de Sacha dans l'escalier. Le cœur battant brusquement, la jeune femme se précipita dans son minuscule couloir et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée.

Sacha fut grandement surpris en la voyant débouler de cette façon, puis sourit : après tout, Ondine était de nature vive, il commençait à s'y faire.

_ Salut, Ondine.

_ Sacha…

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien, les mots étaient inutiles. Le jeune homme tendit les bras et la rouquine vint s'y blottir.

_ Comment vas-tu ? Lui demanda-t-il avec tendresse.

_ Bien, et toi ? Tu as l'air horriblement fatigué…

La jeune femme caressa avec douceur la joue mal rasée de son petit ami. Celui-ci posa un baiser papillon sur son nez.

_ Ça ira mieux après quelques heures de sommeil.

_ Je te retrouve tout à l'heure ?

_ Bien sûr. Hors de question de louper notre rendez-vous quotidien !

Ondine sourit, amusée. Sacha se pencha, et l'embrassa. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune femme se sentit s'envoler vers un monde merveilleux qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Elle était bien dans les bras de Sacha, elle s'y sentait à sa place, comme si c'était une évidence. Elle n'était pas du genre à croire au destin, surtout après sa malheureuse histoire avec Rudy, mais Sacha lui donnait envie d'y croire à nouveau.

_ Je vais te laisser te reposer, finit-elle par dire, quoiqu'un peu déçue. Dors bien.

_ Merci.

Et sur un dernier baiser, ils se séparèrent. Sacha rentra dans son appartement et Ondine partit faire un peu de ménage chez elle avant de partir au travail.

Aux alentours de midi, comme à son habitude, Sacha se pointa tranquillement à la supérette. Ondine agita joyeusement la main dès qu'elle l'aperçut, et après un petit baiser rapide, ils entamèrent une conversation.

_ Alors, qu'est-ce que tu achètes aujourd'hui ?

_ Du chocolat, répondit-il en brandissant sa course. J'en raffole, mais je suis obligé de ne pas en acheter souvent, parce qu'elle fait pas long feu, la plaquette.

_ Je sais ce que c'est. Mais moi, je m'en fiche, je mange ce que j'aime, principalement des cochonneries.

Sacha rigola franchement.

_ Ah, ça explique tes rondeurs !

Ondine baissa aussitôt les yeux sur son ventre et la palpa avec inquiétude.

_ J'ai grossi ? ! Tu trouves que je fais du gras ? Pourtant, j'ai pas pris un seul kilo le mois dernier ! !

_ Allons, Ondine, je plaisantais ! Tu est très belle, et tu n'as pas un gramme de trop !

Malgré ses paroles rassurantes, Ondine semblait toujours perturbée. Le jeune homme se pencha sur elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ Et puis, même si tu prends un kilo ou deux, ça ne me dérange pas. Je n'aime pas les squelettes…

_ Imbécile ! Rigola la rouquine en le repoussant.

_ Bref, poursuivit le garçon. Je vais payer ça et m'en enfiler trois ou quatre carrés…Voire plus si affinités.

_ Trinque au chocolat en mon honneur.

_ Promis. A plus !

_ Le plus vite possible !

Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois et Sacha repartit en sifflotant.

**.**

**.**

[17:57:07] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Jeu 20 Oct. 2010 - 17:57**

[17:57:20] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Yoh ! On va enfin pouvoir terminer notre duel ! !

[17:57:39] **Aquamarine **: Hein ? Mais tu as perdu.

[17:58:47] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Quoi, quoi, quoi ? ! J'ai pas perdu, sors de ton délire ! !

[17:58:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu es parti en plein milieu de notre duel, mardi, ça équivaut à un forfait.

[17:58:13] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Non ! C'est pas juste ! C'était pas de ma volonté ! J'exige une revanche !

[17:58:31] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Nan. J'ai gagné, fais pas l'enfant et assume ton ECRASANTE défaite.

[17:58:49] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Hors de question ! J'ai pas perdu. Si on avait poursuivi, je t'aurai laminé !

[17:58:54] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Que tu crois.

[17:59:11] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Oui, j'y crois ! Tu peux pas battre le GRAND Salade10 ! !

[17:59:24] **Aquamarine **: J'ai toujours adoré ta modestie.

[17:59:40] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est normal, je suis parfait, je te l'ai toujours dit.

[17:59:59] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ecoute, mon grand, je vais pas lutter, tu sembles si sûr de toi…

[18:00:09] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Et toi, tu sembles bien peu convaincue…

[18:00:16] **Aquamarine **: Tu me connais bien.

[18:00:23] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ouais, je commence

[18:00:46] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je sais pas trop quoi te dire, ce soir…

[18:00:51] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ah ouais ?

[18:01:13] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Bah, y a des jours avec et des jours sans…

[18:01:25] **Aquamarine **: Je vais te laisser, du coup.

[18:01:30] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Déjà ?

[18:01:40] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Oui.

[18:01:57] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Demain, je trouverai un super sujet de conversation et on parlera des heures !

[18:02:11] **Aquamarine **: Ouais, enfin, le temps que je resterai.

[18:02:30] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu resteras longtemps juste pour moi

[18:58:48] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Tu doutes de rien, gamin.

[18:03:00] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Eh non ! Allez, à demain.

[18:03:04] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : A demain.

[18:03:10] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté Jeu 20 Oct. 2010 - 18:03**

**.**

**.**

Le vendredi matin, Ondine se réveilla joyeuse. Elle avait pour projet de passer le week-end avec Sacha, et il ne restait plus qu'un jour avant qu'elle passe deux journées de rêve en compagnie de son petit ami. Quand elle l'entendit monter les marches après le travail, elle sortit lui dire bonjour dans ce qui était en phase de devenir une douce routine.

_ Demain, tu viens chez moi, hein ? S'enquit la jeune femme avec une petite moue.

Sacha lui caressa les cheveux en riant.

_ Bien sûr. Il est hors de question que je passe mes jours de congé avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi.

_ Y a intérêt !

_ Au fait, Flora m'a téléphoné. Ses parents nous invitent tous les deux à manger dimanche midi. Tu viendras ?

_ Tu crois que je peux ?

La jolie rouquine sembla anxieuse.

_ Elle veut leur présenter Drew, et elle s'est dit que j'aimerais aussi te présenter. Je m'entends très bien avec les parents de Flo. Ce sont des gens formidables, je suis sûr que tu vas les adorer.

_ Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je vais pas me défiler.

_ Ma petite guerrière…

Sacha embrassa la jeune femme, puis tous deux se séparèrent. Ondine travailla gaiement toute journée, Sacha prit comme excuse d'acheter du pain pour lui rendre une petite visite, et à quatre heures, elle quitta son boulot pour enfin rentrer chez elle.

Aussitôt qu'elle eut jeté ses clés sur le canapé, le téléphone se mit à carillonner. Soupirant - elle ne pouvait donc pas être tranquille après avoir bossé ? - la jeune femme s'approcha du téléphone et décrocha.

_ Al…

_ ONDINE, MA CHERIIIIIIIIIIIE ! ! ! ! !

Elle n'avait eu que le temps d'écarter le combiné de son oreille avant d'avoir le tympan explosé. Elle observa le combiné avec l'air de celui qui tient une bombe dégoupillée.

_ Ondine ?

Elle colla de nouveau le téléphone à son oreille.

_ Harley…Combien de fois je t'ai demandé de ne pas HURLER au téléphone ?

_ Une fois de plus aujourd'hui, ma chériiiiie…gloussa le styliste. Bref. Comment vas-tu ? Ça se passe bien avec Sacha ? Vous avez évolué, vous deux ? Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée par ton travail ? Dis-moi, chérie, tu es libre demain ?

Harley avait débité ces questions à toute vitesse et sans reprendre son souffle. Ondine ne se rappelait même plus de la première.

_ Heu…ça va et toi ?

_ Je vais biiiiiiien ! ! Comment ça se passe avec Sachaaaaaa d'amour ?

_ Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Avec Sacha, ça se passe très bien, on a passé l'étape du baiser.

_ Aaaaah, mais c'est par-fait, ça ! Je suis conteeeeeent, ma chérie, tu peux pas imaginer.

Ondine sourit joyeusement.

_ Merci ! Et toi, tes amours ?

_ Hé bien, il y a un petit nouveau au journal, trèèèèèès mignon. Il s'appelle James, et je crois que je vais en faire mon quatre-heures !

_ Un nouveau ? Et le blond de la boite ?

_ Jackie ? Mais ma chériiiiiie, il était hétérooooo ! Il était sexy en diable, mais il ne m'a même pas regardé ! C'est un coooooomble ! Du coup, j'ai laissé tomber…

_ Oh. Enfin, j'espère que ça marchera avec ce James.

_ Moi aussiiiii ! Bref, si je t'appelais, ma chérie, c'était pour te demander quelque choooooose !

_ Dis-moi ?

_ T'es libre, demaiiiiiiin ? !

_ Demain ? J'avais l'intention de passer l'après-midi avec Sacha.

_ Mais c'est pas graaaaave, chérie. Je voulais aussi qu'il soit là. C'est que j'ai les photos du défilééééé, tu voiiiis ? Je voulais qu'on les regarde tous enseeeeeeemble !

_ Les photos ? ! Mais oui, oui, oui, je veux les voir ! !

_ A la bonne heuuuuure ! Je savais que tu dirais oui ! Je peux passer chez toiiii ? Disons, vers…quatorze heuuuuures ?

_ Oui, bien sûr. Je t'attendrais.

_ J'ai aussi invité le petit Drew d'amûûûûr et sa teeeendre Flora. Ça te dérange pas, heiiiiiiin ?

_ Bien sûr que non, tu le sais bien.

_ Alors, demain, je serais lààààà. A demain, ma chériiiiiie !

_ J'ai hâte de les voir.

_ Tu vas voir, elles sont supeeeeeerbes ! Tu vas a-do-rer !

_ J'en suis sûre ! A demain, Harley.

_ A demaiiiiiiin !

Le styliste raccrocha et Ondine aussi reposa le combiné. Il allait falloir qu'elle prévienne Sacha qu'Harley, Drew et Flora allaient s'inviter à leur petite journée en amoureux.

**.**

**.**

[18:04:47] **Aquamarine a rejoint le chat le Ven 21 Oct. 2010 - 18:04**

[18:05:20] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Coucou !

[18:05:39] **Aquamarine **: Salut.

[18:05:59] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : J'ai trouvé un super sujet de conversation. J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai fini par y arriver !

[18:06:03] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Je t'écoute ?

[18:06:14] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Mais pas trop, il est déjà tard et j'ai un truc à faire après

[18:06:28] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ok, alors, je t'en parle, et on en discutera plus tard ?

[18:06:31] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : D'accord.

[18:06:47] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu m'as dis que tu lisais beaucoup ?

[18:07:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Oui. Tu veux qu'on parle de livres ?

[18:07:12] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Beurk, non. J'aime pas lire. Mais je lis des mangas.

[18:07:31] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Sans vouloir me montrer vexante, c'est sont des livres aussi. C'est de la lecture. Donc, tu lis.

[18:07:42] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Tu aimes ça, toi ?

[18:08:01] **Aquamarine **: De quoi ?

[18:08:10] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Les mangas, patate ! C'est de ça qu'on parle, non ?

[18:08:39] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Ah, oui. Oui, j'en lis, j'adore ça. Au dernier comptage, je crois que j'en avais plus de trois cent.

[18:08:43] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Sérieux ?

[18:09:11] **Aquamarine **: Ouais. J'en lis et je les collectionne depuis que j'ai 13 ou 14 ans.

[18:09:22] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ah, moi c'est pareil. Mais j'en ai plus, j'en ai plus de 1000

[18:09:24] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : 1000 ? !

[18:09:55] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ouaip. J'ai eu plein de collections dans des vides-greniers pour trois fois rien.

[18:10:21] **Aquamarine **: Quelle chance. Moi je les ai payés plein pot.

[18:10:34] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : C'est que tu savais pas où aller.

[18:10:48] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Sûrement. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est un super sujet de conversation, mais je dois y aller.

[18:10:58] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Oui, ok. On parlera de nos séries préférées plus tard ?

[18:11:11] **Aquamarine **: Pas de souci.

[18:11:33] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Je vais te faire découvrir plein de shônens. Et toi, tu me parleras des shôjos.

[18:12:09] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : C'est une rengaine sexiste ça. C'est pas obligé que les garçons lisent des shônens et les filles les shôjos. La preuve, je lis presque que du shônen.

[18:12:19] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Cooool ! On va avoir plein de choses à se dire alors !

[18:12:25] **Aquamarine **: Sûrement. Bon, je te laisse.

[18:12:34] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Ce week-end, je me connecterais probablement pas.

[18:12:48] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : Moi non plus. On se parlera lundi ?

[18:12:57] **Salade10 **: Aquamarine : Oui. A lundi !

[18:13:00] **Aquamarine **: Salade10 : A lundi.

[18:13:05] **Aquamarine s'est déconnecté Mar 18 Oct. 2010 - 18:13**


	5. Tasse de thé

Amis du jour, bonjour !

Après une longue et très vilaine absence (vous pouvez me huer), je vous présente le chapitre 5 de cette fiction.

Normalement, ce chapitre devait être l'avan-dernier, mais un changement de dernière minute a jouté quelques nouveaux chapitres à ma fiction (au moins 3 ou 4, et vous pouvez remercier Temi-Chou qui m'a donné l'illumination)

De plus, je remercie **Temi-chou**, **Oohfemmeluxieuse**, **Caohmin**, **Haruna-fanfics** et **Realgya** pour leurs commentaires, qui me font toujours immensément plaisir.

Bonne lecture (ou pas :p )

* * *

><p>Comme elle ne travaillait pas le samedi, Ondine en profitait pour se lever plus tard, des fois pas avant dix heures. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, elle ouvrit les yeux à huit heures et demie tapantes.<p>

Quand elle vit l'heure, elle réalisa qu'elle avait loupé l'arrivée de Sacha et grogna. Il allait falloir qu'elle attende plusieurs heures avant de le revoir. Traînassant encore quelques minutes au lit, elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait toujours quelques cartons qui l'attendaient dans sa maison. Cartons qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir se ranger tout seuls…

Vu qu'elle avait des visiteurs aujourd'hui, peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de s'activer pour en vider quelques-uns. Elle avait remarqué en passant qu'elle commençait être à court de livres - collection qui tenait dans trois énormes cartons - et qu'elle pourrait peut-être au moins ranger ça.

Pas très motivée, la jeune femme se leva néanmoins et grignota une barre de céréales, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire un petit-déjeuner ce matin. Elle décida de prendre sa douche après son rangement, vu qu'elle allait remuer pas mal de poussière.

Après son petit-déjeuner frugal, elle se dirigea vers les cartons et les éventra joyeusement - elle pouvait bien se permettre ça. Elle regarda les livres s'étaler au sol et s'assit au sol, commençant à les trier par collections en des piles pas toujours très stables. Elle rangea la plupart de ses livres sur l'étagère de son salon, gardant ses préférés pour celle de sa chambre. Sa collection de mangas rejoignit aussi sa chambre, elle aimait bien en lire un avant de s'endormir. En réalité, comme elle savait très bien comment classer ses livres et les ranger, cela lui prit moins de temps que prévu.

Au fond, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à déballer. Elle ne possédait pas tant de choses en vérité, à part ses livres, les meubles de sa chambre et quelques bricoles que ses sœurs et ses parents lui avaient refilées. Il y avait, entre autres, le vieux canapé défraîchi et la table basse en verre toute rayée de ses parents, la table et les deux chaises - elle avait retrouvé la deuxième couchée derrière un carton de livre - en formica qui dataient de leur mariage, l'ancienne télé de Violette qui en avait eu la chance de s'en racheter une neuve, un buffet appartenant à la belle-mère de Daisy que cette dernière ne voulait pas, un service à vaisselle horrible que Lily lui avait offert pour rigoler, mais qui finalement lui était bien utile…

En plus du lit, de la table de chevet, de l'armoire et des étagères qui lui appartenaient, elle trouvait son petit appartement un peu dépouillé. Elle songea qu'elle allait devoir économiser un peu pour acheter au moins quelques trucs pour décorer. Ce n'était pas le vase affreux que lui avait donné Lily - encore elle - qui égayait vraiment les lieux.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle examina le tout, se demandant quelle couleur s'accorderait avec le canapé qui autrefois était bleu et qui ne ressemblait maintenant plus à grand-chose. Tout d'abord, décida-t-elle, elle achèterait une belle housse pour l'en recouvrir.

En attendant, elle allait passer le balai. Elle n'avait pas fait beaucoup le ménage depuis son emménagement, et ça se voyait. Elle allait avoir des invités, que diable ! Autant les recevoir dans une maison propre, si le reste n'était pas flamboyant.

La veille au soir, elle avait acheté de quoi faire un gâteau au chocolat pour recevoir ses amis. Elle savait que Drew et Harley raffolaient de chocolat - qui n'en raffolait pas d'ailleurs ? - et espérait que Sacha et Flora aiment aussi, sinon, elle était cuite. Après avoir débarrassé son salon/salle à manger/cuisine de toute la maudite poussière qui s'était accumulée, elle s'attela à la tâche. Sacha arriverait vers une heure, il était presque midi, et elle avait intérêt à cravacher pour préparer, et de quoi les nourrir tous les deux, et le gâteau pour plus tard. Et après, elle devait nettoyer tout ce qu'elle avait sali et se laver elle-même.

Faire tout ça en moins d'une heure était limite mission impossible et Ondine se sentit légèrement paniquer. Rapidement, elle se trouva débordée par tout ce qu'elle avait voulu faire en même temps. Elle réussit à sortir le chocolat au bain-marie juste avant qu'il ne crame, et s'ébouillanta à moitié en voulant prendre le plat de poulet à main nues pour vérifier sa cuisson.

Elle soupira longuement.

_ Du calme, dit-elle lentement. Tout va bien aller…Je vais d'abord finir le gâteau. Ensuite, je m'occuperais du poulet, il a le temps. Après, vaisselle, y en a bien besoin. Et pour finir, je pose le couvert, et je vais me doucher.

Résolue, Ondine appliqua à la lettre son planning, ce qui la soulagea de son stress. Des fois, il suffisait de pas grand-chose pour aller mieux.

Après avoir enfourné la gâteau, elle vérifia la cuisson du poulet - en prenant bien soin d'enfiler un gant - puis fit la vaisselle et nettoya sommairement le coin cuisine. Elle posa les couverts pour elle et Sacha sur la table et fila se faire belle.

Après la douche, elle sécha rapidement ses cheveux, et enfila un tee-shirt à col roulé bleu et manches longues et une jupe en jean. Elle s'observa dans le miroir et se déclara satisfaite. Ce n'était pas aussi chic que ce qu'elle avait porté au défilé d'Harley, mais justement, elle n'allait pas à un défilé. Elle se contenterait de manger avec son petit-ami et regarder des photos avec des amis. Ce serait largement suffisant.

Essayant d'aplatir ses cheveux qui rebiquaient, elle poussa un soupir de contentement. Qui aurait pu penser qu'elle trouverait un garçon aussi génial que Sacha sur son palier ? Elle se savait chanceuse.

En attendant l'arrivée de son amoureux, elle se laissa tomber dans le canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle se tortilla quelque peu pour échapper à la pression cruelle d'un ressort, et fit des exercices de respiration pour déstresser.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter aussi fort que si on l'avait frappée quand on toqua à la porte. Elle posa une main sur son cœur battant la chamade, grommelant intérieurement sur sa bêtise. On n'avait pas idée d'avoir peur comme ça ! Il n'allait rien lui arriver, bon sang !

Se levant maladroitement, elle chancela jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit. Sacha se tenait devant le seuil, habillé de façon décontracté, ses cheveux savamment ébouriffés pour lui donner un air cool. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en le voyant et elle se jeta à son cou.

_ Sacha !

Ce dernier la reçut dans ses bras sans se plaindre.

_ Eh, t'as l'air contente de me voir !

La rouquine leva ses beaux yeux turquoise sur son amoureux.

_ Pas toi ? Demanda-t-elle, l'air boudeur.

Le garçon se pencha et l'embrassa en guise de réponse. Ils restèrent enlacées jusqu'à ce que l'estomac de Sacha gargouille, brisant l'atmosphère sereine et romantique. Ondine rigola.

_ Toi, tu as faim !

_ Comment t'as deviné ? Répliqua le jeune homme, confus.

Elle le prit par la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans le coin cuisine.

_ T'en fait pas, j'ai tout prévu. J'ai juste à découper le poulet, et tu pourras combler ton estomac affamé.

_ Tu veux que je le fasse ?

_ Quoi donc ?

_ Couper le poulet.

Le regard d'Ondine s'illumina.

_ Et pourquoi pas ! Tiens, je te passe le couteau, montre-moi ce que tu as dans le ventre !

_ Bah, c'est souvent moi qui découpait le poulet chez ma mère…Elle aime pas ça, alors j'ai pris l'habitude.

Ondine confia le grand couteau à son copain et s'installa à la table de la cuisine, le menton entre les mains, avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier lui lança un regard perçant.

_ Visiblement, tu sous-estimes mon talent.

_ Faut voir…

Toujours avec son grand sourire perplexe, Ondine observa Sacha s'affairer incroyablement vite à la découpe du poulet, qui n'était d'ailleurs pas bien gros. Son sourire devint incrédule, puis admiratif. Il savait vraiment s'y prendre.

_ Tu m'avais dit que tu savais pas cuisiner ! L'accusa-t-elle, moitié riant, moitié surprise.

_ Je sais pas, répondit Sacha. Mais je sais couper un poulet.

_ Tu es l'homme idéal…

Sacha sursauta, faillit s'amputer un doigt, et devint plus rouge qu'un poivron.

_ Tu…tu pourrais éviter de me dire ce genre de choses quand je tiens un couteau…? Haleta-t-il.

Ondine gloussa.

_ Va falloir t'y faire, mon cœur, tu es l'homme idéal. Le mien.

Elle avait bien insisté sur le prénom possessif, sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui fit bien rire Sacha.

_ Bah quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle.

_ J'adore, pouffa le garçon. Je suis « ton » homme idéal. Visiblement, tu n'as pas l'intention de me prêter ?

_ Ah non ! Je suis très possessive ! Tu es à moi, na !

La rouquine se leva et enlaça son petit ami avec tendresse. Celui-ci glissa un bras autour de ses épaules et posa sa joue contre ses cheveux flamboyants.

_ Je t'aime, dit-il doucement.

Ondine rougit, et se serra plus fort contre lui.

_ Je t'aime aussi.

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils savouraient leur déclaration commune. Sacha finit par se secouer.

_ Bon. Et si je finissais de découper ce pauvre poulet ? Je m'en voudrais qu'il attrape froid.

Riant de bon cœur, Ondine le laissa faire et sortit une salade du frigo pour accompagner la volaille. Tous deux s'attablèrent, dégustant le plat qui n'avait - heureusement - pas eu le temps d'attraper froid.

_ Au quel heure viennent Drew et Flora ? Demanda Ondine.

_ Normalement, vers quatorze heures, répondit Sacha, la bouche pleine.

Ce n'était pas gracieux, mais il s'en fichait. Ondine ne le regardait pas, la tête tournée vers le réveil. Cette dernière leva néanmoins la tête vers lui pour lui répondre.

_ Pourquoi tu dis « normalement » ?

_ Parce que je connais Flora. Elle n'est jamais à l'heure, pour quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas du boulot. Si on a de la chance, le retard de nos tourtereaux n'excédera pas la demi-heure. Et je dis bien « si on a de la chance ».

_ Drew est toujours incroyablement ponctuel. A mon avis, ils n'auront pas tant de retard que ça.

_ Et Harley ?

_ Comme Drew. Ultra ponctuel. S'il a dit qu'il viendra à quatorze heures, il va toquer à la seconde où quatorze heures sonneront. Bon, j'ai pas de pendule qui sonne, mais tu as compris l'idée.

_ Ouaip !

Ondine termina son assiette, Sacha en était à sa troisième part, et il était enfin calé.

_ C'était très bon, dit-il avec satisfaction.

_ J'en ai bien l'impression. Tu as un sacré appétit !

Sacha éclata de rire.

_ Et en plus, tu n'as pas encore vu Flo à l'œuvre ! Il lui faut le poulet pour elle toute seule ! Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit dans la gastronomie, c'est sa raison de vivre !

_ Elle mange tant que ça ?

_ Plus, même ! Et pourtant, elle garde une ligne d'enfer, à rendre folle n'importe quelle femme.

Ondine poussa un soupir d'envie : elle faisait partie de ces femmes qui prenaient des kilos rien qu'à regarder des pâtisseries dans une vitrine. C'était toujours un cauchemar pour elle de regarder ses fesses et ses cuisses dans le miroir, et elle tentait de cacher par tous les moyens son ventre un peu rebondi.

_ Comme moi, dit-elle.

_ Tu es superbe, la détrompa Sacha. Flora est trop maigre, j'ai toujours peur de la casser quand on chahute. Sauf qu'elle en profite pour me taper dessus. C'est déloyal.

_ Pauvre choupinet…

Ondine se leva, embrassa le garçon sur le sommet du crâne et rangea la vaisselle. Celui-ci se leva aussitôt.

_ Laisse, je vais le faire.

La rouquine haussa les sourcils.

_ En quel honneur ? Tu es mon invité.

_ Arrête, Ondine, je suis plus que ça…

La jeune femme rougit.

_ On s'y met à deux, bafouilla-t-elle pour cacher sa gêne. Ça ira plus vite.

_ D'accord ! Accepta Sacha gaiement.

Tous les deux se mirent au travail, en silence, et rapidement. Il ne leur fallut d'ailleurs pas beaucoup de temps pour faire leur petite vaisselle. Ondine mit les restes du poulet et de salade au frigo pendant que Sacha rangeait les couverts à la place où elle l'indiquait. Une fois désœuvré, ils se regardèrent fixement pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme prenne la parole :

_ Il nous reste combien de temps ?

Ondine regarda l'heure.

_ Environ cinq minutes, répondit-elle.

_ Viens là.

Sacha prit sa main, l'entraîna avec elle et s'assit sur le vieux canapé, la calant tout contre lui.

_ Profitons donc de ces cinq minutes rien que toi et moi, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Ravie, Ondine se serra encore plus contre lui, appuyant sa joue contre l'épaule de son amoureux..

_ Oui, murmura-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

_ Ne t'endors pas, sourit le garçon.

_ Aucun risque, le rassura-t-elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Sacha lui rendit un regard étonné.

_ J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

_ Non. Je te regarde, juste. Tu es beau.

Le garçon sourit, lui caressa la joue du bout du doigt.

_ Tu es belle aussi.

Il la berça avec tendresse. Ce moment de complicité fut malheureusement rompu par trois coups frappés à la porte. Ondine leva la tête.

_ Il est quatorze heures. Ce doit être Harley.

Elle se leva avec paresse, s'arrachant des bras de Sacha sans conviction. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire et se tourna pour la voir ouvrit la porte.

_ MA CHERIIIIIIIIE ! ! Brailla Harley en se jetant au cou de la rouquine.

Sacha n'aurait pas su que la grande perche en rose aimait les hommes, qu'il aurait été jaloux. Harley prit sa meilleure amie par la taille et la fit tournoyer dans les airs, lui arrachant un rire éclatant d'enfant.

_ Comme tu es joliiiiiiie, aujourd'hui ! Couina le styliste. Encore pluuuuuus que d'habitude, et pourtant, je pensais paaaaaaas dire quelque chose comme çaaaaaa. Tu es tellemeeeeeeent subliiiiiime que pour toiiiiiiii, n'importe quel gay deviendrait hétérooooooo ! ! !

_ Ha, ha, arrête Harley, j'ai le tournis !

Le styliste posa enfin son amie au sol et se rua sur Sacha qui faillit avoir un mouvement de recul. Il lui saisit la main et la broya entre les siennes, lui arrachant une grimace.

_ Sacha, mon chouuuuuuu ! ! Je suis tellemeeeeeent HEUREUX de te vovoiiiiiir ! ! C'est toi qui rend ma précieuuuuuuse Ondine d'amûûûûr aussi resplendissante, je t'adooooooore ! ! !

Le styliste engloutit le brun dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os.

_ Harley, il est bleu, nota Ondine en les rejoignant.

Surpris, le styliste lâcha le pauvre Sacha, qui reprit une goulée d'air avec soulagement. Harley s'installa sur le canapé, posant sans vergogne ses pieds sur la table basse.

_ Où sont les petiiiiiiits choux ? S'enquit-il. Drew d'amûûûr et sa teeeeeendre Floraaaa ? !

_ Pas encore arrivés, répondit Ondine.

Avec un sourire gourmand, Harley posa le sac besace qu'il portait sur ses genoux. Ondine y jeta un regard admiratif : il était d'un blanc immaculé, le revers et la lanière recouvert de sequins argentés. Elle les caressa du bout du doigt.

_ Harley, ce sac est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu as dû passer des heures à coudre tout ça ?

_ Hé ouiiiii, ma petite chériiiiiie ! Mais il faut bien çaaaaaa pour être à la POINTE de la mooooode ! ! Le travail que tu vois lààààà, il ne se compte pas en heures, même plus en jouuuuuuuurs, mais-en-se-maiiiii-ne ! !

Sacha poussa un sifflement, malgré lui impressionné : il ne se voyait pas coudre des centaines de minuscules sequins sur un sac pendant des jours et des jours. Mais il devait admettre que l'effet était magnifique. Ondine était d'ailleurs en admiration devant le sac, qu'elle ne cessait de contempler. Fier de lui, Harley se mit à babiller sur la moindre étape de customisation du sac, et enchaîna sur ses futurs projets, interrompu parfois par sa meilleure amie, qui posait une question, poussait une exclamation admirative. Sacha se sentait un peu largué, quand on toqua à la porte.

_ Ah, c'est Flo et Drew ! S'exclama-t-il. Bouge pas, Ondine, je vais ouvrir !

_ D'accord ! Accepta cette dernière, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Quel garçon charmaaaaant ! S'extasia Harley. Il est si galaaaaaant ! !

Sacha ne releva pas qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour se donner une échappatoire à ce discours qu'il ne comprenait pas - et qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie de comprendre. Tout ce qui avait un rapport avec la mode, le strass et les paillettes, très peu pour lui, il était homme et fier de l'être !

Quand il ouvrit, il aperçut en premier le sourire éblouissant de Flora, accrochée au bras de Drew.

_ Sacha ! ! Hurla-t-elle en lui sautant au cou.

_ Flo…Aïe ! Tu m'étrangles…!

_ Pardon, pardon, mais je suis heureuse de te voir ! Comment tu vaaaaas ?

Son ami lui ébouriffa les cheveux affection.

_ Bien, et toi ? Salut Drew.

_ Sacha.

Les deux garçons échangèrent une poignée de main amicale.

_ Drew, mon chouuuuuuu ! Pépia Harley du salon. Et l'adorable Flora est là aussi, quel bonheuuuuuuur ! !

Le petit couple entra, suivi par le sourire sarcastique de Sacha.

_ Hé bien, vous n'avez que dix minutes de retard, commenta-t-il. Drew, je te félicite, tu es un génie !

_ Pourquoi ça ? S'étonna le garçon aux cheveux vert.

Flora s'était empourprée.

_ Sacha, s'il te plaît, siffla-t-elle.

Celui-ci ne l'écouta pas.

_ Parce que Flo est toujours, mais alors, je dis bien TOUJOURS en retard. On est heureux quand elle n'a ne serait-ce qu'une demi-heure de retard !

Son amie lui donna un coup sur le bras.

_ Tu pourrais attendre un peu avant de détruire ma réputation.

_ Attendre quoi ?

_ Bah, que Drew m'ait épousée dans les règles.

Ce dernier devint tout rouge et s'étrangla devant la réplique lancée de manière innocente par la jolie brune. Dans son coin, Ondine éclata de rire. Pour donner une échappatoire à son meilleur ami, la rouquine se leva en tapant des mains.

_ Bon ! Je vais préparer du thé et sortir le gâteau ! On va pouvoir regarder tes fameuses photos, Harley !

_ Un gâteau ? S'exclama Flora, intéressée.

_ Ouiiiiiii ! Acquiesça le styliste.

Flora leva la main et se précipita vers Ondine.

_ Je viens t'aider !

_ Moi aussi, renchérit Sacha.

_ D'accord ! Drew, mon chou, tu peux débarrasser la table basse ? Je crois qu'il y a quelque livres qui traînent…

_ Juste une bonne douzaine, ironisa le garçon. Sans compter les pieds d'Harley. Où je les mets ?

_ Les pieds d'Harley ? Coupe-les.

_ Je le ferais, mais je parlais surtout des livres…

_ Sur l'étagère, avec les autres. Je rangerais plus tard, pose-les n'importe comment.

_ Ok.

Ondine mit de l'eau à chauffer et ouvrit son placard. Derrière elle, Sacha et Flora attendaient patiemment. Elle sortit deux verres dépareillés, deux mug et une tasse mauve qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de posséder mais qui plairait sûrement à Harley. Le gâteau qu'elle sortit du four arracha un cri émerveillé à Flora.

_ Ooooh ! C'est du chocolat ? Il est magnifique ! !

_ Il a surtout l'air bien bon, ajouta Sacha.

_ Tiens, Flora, tu le portes ?

_ Bien sûr ! Répondit la jeune femme en prenant le plat avec précautions.

_ Ne le mange pas en route, glissa Sacha avec une voix taquine.

_ Eh, je suis pas mal élevée, moi ! Répliqua son amie.

_ Et ça veut dire quoi ?

_ Ha, ah, devine !

Elle s'en alla poser délicatement le gâteau sur la table basse que Drew avait débarrassée. Pendant ce temps, Ondine avait rajouté des cuillères aux verres et sortit la boite de thé et du sucre. Elle et Sacha se partagèrent les tâches et ils amenèrent tout à la suite de Flora. Comme prévu, Harley adora littéralement la tasse délicate et lui demanda aussitôt où elle l'avait achetée. Le fait que son amie soit incapable de lui répondre le fit beaucoup râler et il décréta qu'il appellerait Daisy - l'une des sœurs d'Ondine - dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion pour lui poser la question. Pendant ce temps, Flora avait eu la bonne idée d'allumer la bouilloire électrique en revenant voir si elle ne pouvait pas faire autre chose.

Sacha resta avec les garçons, qui s'étaient mis à parler du prochain match de rugby en spéculant sur le résultat, et les filles restèrent à la cuisine, se souriant mutuellement. Flora leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Les garçon et le sport…!

_ C'est important, rétorqua la rousse avec un sourire. On joue pour la coupe du monde, et notre équipe est bien partie pour aller au moins jusqu'en finale.

_ Ce qui rattraperait le fiasco du foot.

Ondine renifla.

_ Si on les payait pour leurs performances, crois-moi qu'ils se bougeraient un peu plus !

_ C'est clair…

_ Alors, les filles, vous faites quoi ? S'enquit Sacha en les regardant par-dessus le canapé.

_ Minute, papillon ! Répondit Flora. On arrive.

_ De toute façon, l'eau est chaude.

Ondine récupéra le pichet d'eau bouillante en faisant attention à ne pas se brûler et la porta sur la table basse. Drew avait découpé le gâteau et chacun se servit pendant qu'Harley distribuait des pochettes de photos à chacun.

_ J'en ai fait faiiiiiire pour chacuuuuuun d'entre vouuuuuus ! Pépia-t-il joyeusement. Comme çaaaaaa, vous aurez un souveniiiiir de cette siiiiiiii merveilleuse journée ! !

Sacha se reçut une tape sur la main alors qu'il essayait d'ouvrir sa pochette et Harley sortit un énorme album photo décoré avec goût pour le poser sur le table.

_ On va les regaaaaaarder ensembleeeeee ! ! !

_ J'ai trop hâte ! Couina Flora, surexcitée.

Avec une lenteur crispante et un sourire presque sadique, Harley déposa avec cérémonie l'album photo et l'ouvrit à la première page.

_ Oooooooh ! ! ! S'écria aussitôt Flora.

_ 'Tain, Flo, mes oreilles, grimaça Sacha qui se tenait à côté d'elle.

_ Mais, regarde, regarde ! Ouah, comme elle est belle, celle-là ! Ouaaaah ! ! !

_ Flora, siffla une nouvelle fois Sacha. Tu as déjà tout vu, t'es allée au défilé, tu te rappelles ?

_ Je sais que j'y suis allée ! Riposta la brunette. Mais j'ai pas tout vu, rappelle-toi que je suis allée sur scène !

Elle semblait extatique à ce souvenir. Sacha soupira, semblant abandonner la partie. Flora continua donc à s'extasier bruyamment sur chaque nouvelle photo, jusqu'à ce que Drew lui prenne la main, la faisant taire tout net en rougissant fortement.

_ Oh, c'est à partir de là qu'on a loupé, commenta Ondine en pointant une photo du doigt.

_ C'était à peu près aux trois-quarts du défilé, nota Drew. Au fond, vous n'avez pas loupé grand-chose.

_ Enfin, je suis contente de pouvoir les admirer…

Flora s'était tenue tranquille durant toute la durée de l'album. Cependant, à la vue de cette nouvelle photo, elle ne put s'empêcher de bondir en poussant un hurlement hystérique, atterrissant sans douceur sur les genoux de Sacha qui grogna.

_ Flo, nom d'un chien…!

_ Iiiiihh ! ! C'est moi et Ondine ! Kyahkyahkyaaaaah ! !

_ Flora ! !

_ Pardon, pardon ! ! Mais, mais, mais…c'est…c'est trop ! C'est trop, iiiiiih ! !

_ On a compris…

_ Tu es siiiiiii enthousiaaaaaste, Flora ! Je suis siii heureuuuux, ça veux dire que tu aiiiiiimes ! ! Renchérit Harley de sa voix suraigüe.

_ Oui, j'aime, j'adore !

_ Je suis siiiii heureuuuuuuuuuux ! !

Et Harley engloutit Flora dans une étreinte à lui rompre les os, ce qui la fit bien rire. Ondine se rappela au bon souvenir du styliste en le tirant par le bas de sa veste à queue de pie.

_ Dis. Il reste des photos !

_ Ceeeeeeeertes, ma chérie d'amûûûûr ! On en arrive au pluuuuuuus in-té-re-ssant ! !

Harley retourna à sa place et sortit une pochette spéciale de son album.

_ Ce ne sont paaaaaas des photos du défiléééé par cooooontre !

_ Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? S'enquit Sacha, intrigué.

Harley sortit quelques photos de la pochette.

_ Ce sont des bonuuuuuuus ! Spéciaaaaal COULISSES ! !

Avec de grands gestes, Harley déposa la première photo sur la table.

_ Kyaaaah ! ! S'écria aussitôt Ondine.

_ NON MAIS JE RÊVE ? ! Rugit Sacha, mortifié.

_ Mouahaha, trop morteeeeel ! Hurla Flora, écroulée de rire.

Sur la photo, Sacha s'observait dans un miroir, l'étrange chapeau jaune banane d'Harley vissé sur le crâne. Une moue étirait les lèvres du garçon qui examinait son reflet avec suspicion.

_ Qui a pris cette photo ? ! Couina le garçon brun.

_ Moi ! S'accusa Harley, tout fier. Et ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir la détruire, tout le monde en a un exemplaire, et je possède l'original bien caché !

_ C'est une honte ! S'indigna Sacha, que l'idée avait traversé.

_ Mouahaha-aïe !

Flora, qui continuait à hurler de rire, s'était tapée la tête contre la table. Partagée entre l'hilarité et la douleur, il lui fallut un moment pour se reprendre. Harley posa alors une autre photo.

_ Mais, mais, mais…balbutia Drew en rougissant.

_ Oh, c'est nous ! Réalisa Flora. Arceus tout puissant, mais…!

La photo montrait la jeune femme, habillée de sa tenue de demoiselle d'honneur, embrassant un Drew statufié. Les deux rougirent de concert.

_ J'ai immortalisééééé votre premier baiseeeeer ! S'extasia Harley. Je suis siiiiii heureux ! !

_ Tu n'aurais pas dû ! Hoqueta le garçon aux cheveux vert, qui en avait perdu son légendaire sang-froid.

_ Allooooons ! ! Je n'allais paaaaaas louper çaaaaaa ! !

_ Je suis bien d'accord ! Approuva Ondine.

_ Toi aussi ? !

_ Traîtres, marmonna Flora en regardant soigneusement ailleurs.

Il y avait une troisième photo, qui cette fois émerveilla tout le monde.

_ Elle est magnifique ! !

Cette fois, le cliché montrait Ondine et Sacha, face à face, se regardant en souriant. La scène dégageait une tendresse infinie, ce qui fit se pâmer Flora.

_ Ce que vous êtes beauuuux ! !

_ Ce-c'est…nous, ça ? Balbutia Ondine.

_ Il faut croire, commenta Drew. Je suis plutôt fier de moi, sur ce coup-là.

_ C'est toi qui l'a prise ? S'étonna Sacha.

_ Ouiiii ! Pépia Harley. N'est-il pas douéééé, mon petit Dreeeeeew ? !

_ Allez, t'as encore des photos ? S'excita Flora. Celles-là sont vraiment superbes, encore plus que celles du défilé, et pourtant, je pensais pas que c'était possible !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Flo ? S'étonna Sacha.

_ Je dis juste que j'aime les photos des coulisses !

_ Tu as dit que celles du défilé étaient moins belles. A la place d'Harley, je serais vexé.

_ J'ai jamais dit ça ! Elles sont magnifiques, les créations d'Harley sont incroyables, je suis sûre qu'on peut pas trouver mieux ! Mais les photos des coulisses sont encore mieux.

_ C'est pas ce que j'ai compris.

_ Alors, c'est que tu es stupide !

_ C'est toi qui t'exprimes mal !

_ Roh, la mauvaise foi ! !

Drew et Ondine observaient, éberlués, la dispute entre les deux amis d'enfance. Harley de son côté semblait plutôt bien s'amuser.

_ Mon petit Sacha me défeeeeeeend ! S'extasia-t-il. C'est trop mignooooon !

_ Pas touche, Harley, c'est le mien, sourit Ondine.

Drew claqua des doigts pour attirer l'attention de sa petite amie.

_ Dis, Flora…Tu voulais pas finir de regarder les photos ?

Celle-ci se tut. Rouge de colère, elle sembla soudain réaliser où elle était et rougit encore plus, de gêne cette fois-ci.

_ Oh, si. Pardon.

_ J'ai encore trois photoooooos, souligna Harley.

Il posa la première de ces trois-là sur la table. Tout le monde gloussa.

_ Tiens donc, ricana Drew.

_ C'est à croire que cette scène à laquelle nous venons d'assister arrive régulièrement, ajouta Ondine.

Sur le cliché, Sacha tenait en rigolant une chaussure au-dessus de sa tête, empêchant visiblement une Flora rouge de colère de l'attraper.

_ Je me souviens, déclara cette dernière. Elle était trop grande pour moi, je l'ai perdue, et tu me l'as piquée. Alors je vous dis pas la galère pour marcher alors que ces fichus escarpins ont cinq centimètres de talons ! Mufle !

Elle flanqua une gifle à l'arrière du crâne de son meilleur ami qui rigolait.

_ C'était marrant de te voir me boitiller après !

_ Je me vengerais, crois-moi !

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime, se moqua le brun.

Ondine et Drew échangèrent un regard, vaguement jaloux.

_ Encore uuuuuune ! Scanda Harley.

L'homme avait beau être une pipelette et totalement excentrique, les états d'âme de ceux qu'ils considérait comme ses meilleurs amis, son petit frère Drew et sa petite sœur Ondine, ne lui échappaient jamais. Attirer l'attention de tous sur la nouvelle photo qu'il présentait était sa façon à lui de dissiper le malaise qu'il avait ressenti. Harley avait toujours été très réceptif aux sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient.

_ Un autre duo ! Clama-t-il.

Cette fois, le duo en question était celui d'Ondine et Drew. La jeune femme observait le garçon aux cheveux vert, accroupi au sol, qui tentait de démêler la longue traîne de la robe de mariée qu'elle portait, et qui s'était accrochée à un montant de vêtements.

_ Oh, là, là, quelle horreur ! S'horrifia la rouquine. A ce moment, j'ai bien cru que j'avais abimé la robe, j'avais entendu un craquement ! J'ai eu vraiment trop peur !

_ Oh, Arceus ! S'exclama Flora, les yeux agrandis par l'effroi. Une si belle robe !

_ Au final, il n'y avait rien, la rassura Drew. Le craquement, c'était le scratch d'un vêtement du montant. La robe s'y était juste collée.

_ Dis, c'est moi où tu regarde sous la robe ? S'étonna soudain Ondine.

Drew sursauta.

_ Quoi ? ! Mais pas du tout ! !

_ Si, si, regarde. Regardez. Il lève la tête, et ses yeux tombent pile au bon endroit. Regardez !

Flora s'empressa de s'emparer de la photo et la dévora des yeux, avant de se la faire chiper par Sacha.

_ Mais…on dirait…on dirait que oui…! S'étouffa-t-il.

_ Pas possible !

Flora reprit la photo, et se la fit à nouveau voler, cette fois par Drew, qui la mit hors de portée pour l'examiner attentivement.

_ C'est n'importe quoi, Ondine ! Grogna-t-il. C'est toi que je regarde, parce que tu me parles ! En plus, je peux rien voir de là où je suis !

Flora reprit une nouvelle fois la photo, sourcils froncés.

_ En fait…ça peut porter à confusion, mais je crois que Drew a raison. Regarde…

Ondine se pencha pour examiner la photo. Flora suivit du doigt le regard de Drew.

_ On pourrait croire. Mais en fait, il monte plus haut…Juste là.

_ En effet. Je suis soulagée…

_ Mais Ondine tu me prends pour quoi ? ! Eructa Drew. Je suis pas ce genre d'homme !

_ Je le sais, mon cœur ! Jamais je ne pourrais croire ça venant de toi !

_ Pourtant, tu l'as cru.

_ Comme l'a dit Flora, ça prêtait à confusion…

_ C'est trop facile.

_ J'ai eu peur…soupira la brune.

_ Bon, on poursuit ? Soupira Drew, qui n'avait pas apprécié cette intervention.

_ Harley, aboule la dernière photo, réclama Ondine.

_ Tadaaaaaa ! S'exclama ce dernier.

Le dernier cliché était une photo de groupe. Ondine et Flora était pendue chacune au bras d'Harley, posant au milieu de la photo. Près de Flora, Sacha posait une main sur la tête de son amie, tandis que Drew se tenait à côté d'Ondine, tenant la rouquine par la main.

_ Elle est beeeeeelle, cette photo, s'extasia Flora. C'est la plus belle ! !

_ Elle est vachement réussie, approuva Ondine, des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ C'est Soledad qui l'a priiiiiiise, révéla Harley. Une mannequiiiiin, une fille for-mi-da-ble, et subliiiiime !

_ En tout cas, la photo est cool, acquiesça Sacha. Elle mérite même d'être encadrée.

_ Oh, mais oui ! Réagit sa petite amie. C'est une super bonne idée, en plus !

_ Ravi de t'avoir inspirée, mon cœur…

_ Et voilààààà ! Conclut joyeusement Harley. C'était les photos de mon défiléééééééé, version sous la lumière des projecteuuuuurs, et aussi celle des couuuuuulisses !

Flora applaudit vivement.

_ C'était génial ! Oh, et les photos aussi étaient magnifiques ! Tu as un tel talent, Harley, je suis sûre que ce défilé n'était que le premier d'une longue, longue série !

_ Que tu es gentiiiiiiiiille ! !

_ Tu vas devenir un grand créateur, on te connaîtra dans le monde entier. Oh, là, là, et je t'aurais connu depuis ton premier défilé ! C'est quand même incroyable, ça ! !

_ Tu es un amûûûûuûr, ma petite Floraaaaaaa ! S'extasia Harley en la prenant une fois de plus dans ses bras. Tes complimeeeeeents vont droit à mon cœur d'artiiiiiiste ! !

_ Moi, je suis d'accord avec elle, de toute façon ! S'exclama Ondine. Je l'ai su dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, que tu étais fait pour ça !

_ Pourquoi, il était comment, la première fois que tu l'as vu ? S'enquit Sacha.

_ C'était au lycée, s'expliqua la rouquine. Harley était pion à l'époque, je te l'ai raconté. La première fois que je l'ai vu, il portait un costume vert et violet, à la coupe incroyable, je n'avais jamais vu ça ! Je lui ai demandé d'où ça venait, il m'a répondu qu'il l'avait fait lui-même…

_ Je fais tous mes vêtements moi-même, commenta le styliste, faussement modeste.

_ Je ne suis même pas capable de faire un ourlet, poursuivit Ondine comme si de rien n'était. Mas Harley est un passionné, il l'a toujours été. Ce jour-là, on a parlé de mode, il m'a confié sa vision du métier et ses rêves d'avenir. C'était tellement passionnant, j'aurais pu l'écouter pendant des heures !

_ Ma Ondiiiiiiiine ! Couina Harley, les larmes aux yeux. Cette discussion d'aloooooors a bou-le-ver-sé ma viiiiiiiie ! Personne, je dit bien PERSONNE, ne m'avait écouté comme tu l'as fait alooooooors !

Il lâcha Flora pour engloutir sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

_ C'est grâce à toiiiii, rien qu'à toiiii, si j'en suis là, aujourd'huiiiiiii ! Oooooooh, ma petite Ondiiiiiiine ! !

_ Non, Harley. Je t'ai encouragé, certes, mais si tu n'avais pas de talent, tu n'aurais pas percé. Tu ne dois ta réussite qu'à toi-même.

_ Merchiiiiiiii ! !

_ C'est trop mignon ! Sourit Flora, émue de cette scène.

Après avoir passé encore un peu de temps à commenter les photos, le gâteau avalé en entier et plusieurs émouvantes scènes d'amitié touchantes plus tard, Harley, Drew et Flora finirent par prendre congé.

_ Et toi, Sacha, tu fais quoi ? Demanda Flora avant de partir.

_ Je reste encore un peu avec Ondine, répondit ce dernier en passant un bras autour des épaules de la rouquine. Je n'ai pas de long trajet à faire pour rentrer chez moi…

_ C'est clair ! Bon, je t'appelle alors. Ne soyez pas sages !

Sacha et Ondine rougirent de bon cœur face à cette remarque totalement dénuée d'innocence. Après une dernière bise à chacun de leurs amis, Flora et Drew s'en allèrent ensemble, main dans la main. Harley, lui, s'était fait chercher par sa nouvelle conquête, un dénommé Piff, ou Putch, les autres ne savaient plus trop.

Sacha et Ondine se retrouvèrent donc seuls. La rouquine ferma sa porte, le sourire aux lèvres.

_ On a passé une super journée, hein ? Lança Sacha.

_ Oui ! Mais je suis un peu fatiguée…

_ Viens là…

La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier pour se blottir dans les bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci l'entraîna jusqu'au canapé et les fit s'y asseoir. Ondine se cala encore plus contre lui, ramenant ses jambes sous ses cuisses.

_ Je suis bien, murmura-t-elle.

_ Moi aussi…

Saha passa sa main dans les cheveux flamboyant de sa bien-aimée, tournicotant les mèches entre ses doigts.

_ Tu es belle, déclara-t-il.

Ondine rosit.

_ Toi aussi, tu es beau, avoua-t-elle timidement. Très, très beau…

_ Je t'aime.

_ J'espère bien.

Avec un adorable petit rire, Ondine leva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

_ Et je t'aime aussi, ajouta-t-elle.

Ils restèrent à se regarder quelques minutes en silence.

_ Je n'ai pas envie de partir, soupira Sacha.

_ Alors, reste encore un peu.

La rouquine passa son doigt le long de la mâchoire du garçon. Celui-ci se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ses mains s'égarèrent dans le dos de la jeune fille, alors que celle-ci s'accrochait à lui.

_ Reste, chuchota-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, avec cette fois plus de ferveur. Tous deux allaient prendre au pied de la lettre le conseil de Flora.

Finalement, Sacha n'allait pas partir de sitôt…


End file.
